Pranking Games: Shadow vs The World
by XxAlpha.Heart.JacexX
Summary: Shadow has been pranked by all his friend, enemies, and the citizens of Earth. So now join our Ebony warrior as he gets back at the world in ONE FULL MONTH! Picture not mine and enjoy your April Fools:D *Tribute to supporters of Shadow's Rant* (Epilouge! Because no great story can end without one!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A special present to everyone who followed and supported my Rant. Thanks for everything guys ;D P.S. Everyone remembers some of '06. Also in this chapter, I have a very sick sense humor but it makes the story more understandable. Especially in this chap. ENJOY!  
**_

_Chapter 1: The End of What Was A Perfect Day_

* * *

"Hedgehog! If you do not put down that emerald you will regret it!" Shadow glared upon the only person stupid enough to pull crude humor like this on him.

"Oh come on Shads, it's just for fun and don't you want to know if it's possible?"

"Eating an Emerald is nowhere near 'possible' you moronic simpleton. Only you would think up something as idiotic as this. Now I shall ask you one more time before you face a fate worse than death...GIVE ME MY EMERALD!" Shadow was now literally shaking as his face burned red with anger.

"Geez Shadow, if you keep that up I think people will start calling you Knuckle-head!" Sonic laughed as he began tossing the Emerald up and down.

Shadow seethed as he began walking dangerously close to Sonic as a dark aura began to circulate around his form. "Last chance!"

Sonic merely chuckled seeing as this a perfect time to finish up. "Oh boy! I sure am famished, if only there was some sweet nourishment laying around to eat." Sonic began faking famish, wiping fake sweat off his head as he moved around wobbly.

"FAKER!"

"Oh but look here, I wonder if it's all right to eat this?" Sonic began sniffing it and taking small licks as it began glowing in it's bright fluorescent light.

Shadow now became a bit worried. Seeing as Sonic wasn't really joking around with this one. "Hedgehog! Have you lost the last strand of knowledge that was left in that peanut sized brain of yours?"

Sonic began bringing it up to his lips as the Emerald began glowing brighter with every moment it came closer to his mouth.

"Sonic if you eat that who knows the consequences that will transpire!"

Faster than the way he ran Sonic gulped the Emerald with a few bites for extra measures. He soon turned to a twitching Shadow and showed his teeth which still had green Emerald fragments in it.

"What...What have you just.

BEEP BEEP!

Shadow snapped out of his stupor and quickly pulled out his G.U.N communicator and opened it as a holographic figure of a freaked out Rouge appeared.

"Shadow! Something really weird is going on, I was going to see Knuckles and probably bother him about guarding the Emerald when next thing you know Angel Island's falling out of the sky! The emerald's still here for some reason, but it looks like it's stopped working and Knuckles is freaking out!" She breathed out hectically while biting her nails.

The ground began shaking under the hedgehogs feet as he quickly caught his footing.

"OHOHOHO! Prepare to meet your Doom you filthy mongrels." Eggman's voice boomed from a loud speaker as his whole fleet came down upon the city. In his tow Sonic's eyes shot open as he noticed the blue figure of Metal Sonic standing atop one of the carriers.

The sounds of people screaming, buildings crumbling and craters rising soon became noticeable. The sky suddenly became red as a familiar dread came upon a still shocked Shadow.

Soon a swirl formed in the middle of the sky as Shadow's worst nightmares started becoming true. The thought to be destroyed Black Comet began making it's landing on the Earth as it's army followed suite.

"You thought me to be dead, but I have risen to take back my revenge on this pitiful planet and my so called son, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic began picking himself up from his place on the ground as his face spelled 'Fear and Remorse', something that none of his friends thought he ever had.

"Shadow? What's going o...

His words remained at the tip of his lips as he looked down only to see a purple beam of energy shooting through his heart.

Deja Vu.

He slowly turned his head as Shadow's eyes where the size of dinner plates at who they saw standing only a few feet away from Sonic.

"Hello again dear brother, I hope I didn't make that crude of an entrance." Mephilles smirked as he pulled his outstretched hand away and Sonic slumped to the ground in a heap with his eyes blank and just like his prone form...

Dead.

Shadow couldn't believe anything that was happening, Sonic had just eaten one of the Emeralds, the world was going to pieces, Eggaman was attacking, and two of his most biggest rivals had just shown up. He pinched himself even tried driving a chaos spear into his leg to make sure this wasn't a dream but it was all to real.

He felt a cold palm on his shoulder and turned to see Black Doom floating behind him. "Hello again Son, I have come for you're head!"

Now in this moment, people would think Shadow would merely make a witty comment, chaos blast both these hypocrites to oblivion while eating a snack, heck some would think he would just give them a look sending them back to wherever they came from. But the next move he made, everyone would never had suspected.

Shadow the Hedgehog. Slumped to his knees, head bent down as slow streaks of tears began to fall from his eyes while his hands gripped his head in frustration and sadness.

"This is the end, everyone's dead or going to die, I'm all alone, and there's no hope for saving this! I'm so sorry Maria and everyone I have failed."

Shadow had lost his will to move on, everything was gone.

"And now you defect of a hedgehog, it's time for you to finally...

Both Black Doom and Mephilles raised their hands into the air both charging a respective finishing move to the broken hedgehog in front of them.

"Experience..."

Shadow held his face up and looked up to the sky waiting for his approaching death. He knew he would be seeing Maria, the professor, and everyone else really soon. He closed his eyes and embraced his final moment.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

...

Shadow's brain stopped and he looked forward only to be blinded by a camera and millions of laughs and smiling faces.

"APRIL FOOLS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow merely wore a stupefied look as another flash went off and he continued looking like a deer in the headlights.

"W-What?"

**FLASH**

* * *

_**And now the Pranking war has been commenced. Join us next Chapter as our favorite dark hedgehog prepares his arsenal and maybe attacks his first victim. Review to your likings, and if anyone has any ideas for pranks on certain Sonic characters, feel free to offer up some jokes. It may make the whole story more exciting to read and write. See you next time:D  
**_


	2. Shadow's Plan and First Fool

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback guys and for the pranks, they will come in handy real soon. On to the story..**_

_**Disclaimer: (because I forgot last chapter) I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Archie.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Fool's Tools_

"APRIL FOOLS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow merely held a stupefied expression as another flash went off. "What?" Everyone soon stopped laughing and Shadow remained frozen.

"That was THE most best prank I've ever done, and I've done some pretty good pranks on people." Doom began choking while trying to laugh. After catching his breath he grabbed a zipper at the top of his head and began unzipping it to show it was a cheeky faced Sonic, a smirking Blaze, and a grinning Silver within the suit.

"B-But you're supposed to be dead and..Eggman..Mephilles...what's going on here?!" Shadow glared at everyone around him as he rose from the ground clenching his fist as it sparked with chaos energy.

Sonic laughed as he hopped down out of the suit and rubbed his nose. "Well you see, me and mostly everybody else came up with this huge plan. To prank one of the most unprankable persons ever and who better then the most solemn, and antisocial person in the world."

Sonic grinned as he pointed a finger to Shadow. "You, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"But how...how did you even do all of this!?" Shadow gestured to everything around him still fuming but beginning to become calmer.

"Well actually it wasn't easy...really it took not only a lot of work getting this all set up, but keeping you from even finding out about it at the same time." Sonic laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in his characteristic way.

"Explain now Hedgehog!" Shadow growled as he cast his face down.

"I think I can do some of that...

Shadow turned his head and nearly lunged at the bloated man floating down to their level.

"Seeing as how I was the genius able to make all of this possible." Eggman chuckled as he soon stepped out of his carrier and stood in front of Shadow with one of the most smuggest expressions he ever had.

"Originally I laughed at the idiocy of some stupid prank, but soon came to a point where if I could make one of you Hedgehogs look embarrassed in front of millions, then I'd do anything possible to have it."

"Ahh shucks Egg-head, if you wanted to recreate Jackass with me all you had to do was ask." Sonic laughed which in turn made Eggman glare at him.

"Ignoring that blue idiot, I offered my assistance by creating holographic images of my Egg Armada, the Black-Arms Invasion, and the Black Doom suit that they wore...

"While me and Silver created the blasts and effects you saw." Blaze laughed as they shed the rest the suit off showing Silver holding blaze on his shoulders as they flew.

"I did the voice seeing as I had the best Black Doom voice out of everyone." Sonic laughed as he rubbed his nose.

"But that doesn't explain Mephilles, your death, and the world catastrophe." Shadow pointed out as he soon began piecing things together.

"Well, that's where I came in..

Shadow turned his head and once again gritted his teeth at the one person second to the Hedgehog he hated seeing. "Mephilles." He growled.

"Oh come now Brother, it's like these Earthlings say...All's fair in love and war." He chuckled as he walked over to the Sonic still lying on the ground. "You see, I contributed to this prank by killing this...fake Sonic which actually was one of my clones and the fake Emerald you saw which was just some of mine and your Chaos energy." He laughed as he picked up the 'Sonic', which began morphing into a Mephilles.

"Shame I didn't use this trick at an earlier time."

"But you should be dead!" Shadow growled again as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Dead!? Hahaha, please...my essence lives within many time-streams and universes. So coming back was but a cinch."

Shadow rubbed his temples starting to understand. "So let me guess whereas Knuckles and Rouge somehow where able to bring a cataclysm to the city. All of the citizens just played along?" Shadow looked in Sonic's direction for confirmation.

"Well yes and no, like I said everyone helped and G.U.N. was a big help in causing some of the destruction to unused buildings during the whole fake Armada thing. So by bringing an ending to the world, leaving it without any hope for saving, and partnering with some of the most dangerous villains. All of this...was just to prank me?!" Shadow seethed as his quills began rising and sparks flowed around him.

Everyone began backing away except for Mephilles who was still laughing as if he where watching a comedy play out in front of him.

"Well...yeah...but it was just for fun and it's tradition ya know..." Sonic sweat dropped remembering just who in fact they just ridiculed.

Shadow clenched his hands and looked down as wind began to pick up. "CHAAOSS..." He drawled it out, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Everyone gasped knowing with the current weather change and the way the energy radiated off of him, he was about to unleash one of his most deadliest moves.

"Uhmm Shads you wouldn't be doing what you think you are?" Sonic frighteningly laughed as he began to slowly back away. Shadow merely gave him a grin which said 'try me' as the ground began t rise around him and he glowed red.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE HIM SONIC!" Blaze smacked Sonic as her eyes blazed with the same fire that she wielded.

"Well I didn't know he would get that angry!" Sonic sorrowfully chuckled as he shrunk away from Blaze.

Everyone looked at Sonic with a 'really' kind of look as he shrunk even more from their gazes. Immediately everyone was screaming and starting to run away as a small crater soon formed under Shadow.

"OKAY SHADOW I'M REEEEAAALLLLY SORRY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT KILL US?" Sonic pleaded as he got on his knees and everyone wondered why he wasn't running away from the blast radius.

"...Control!" And he was gone in an instant as everything soon resumed to normal.

Sonic continued staring at the spot Shadow was before doing a worried laugh and falling over.

"I think...Shadow just pranked us."

_Somewhere Else_

Shadow appeared act least a mile or so away in an alley and leaned against a wall. He wanted to chuckle as he remembered the look everyone had when he fooled them but couldn't as he remembered what happened to him.'

'He had been pranked.'

Not only that, but it was a prank so good, so brutal that his image had just received the biggest blow since the whole saving the whole world incident. He didn't prefer that good of a reputation.

He slid down to the concrete and looked down. What was he to do? If he showed his face, he would surely be laughed at, not that anyone would be stupid enough to do it directly in his face.

Then it struck him. That's what he had to do, if he wanted to not only clear this moment off of history but to also get back at everyone who had wronged him he would need to play their little game but ten times better.

He smirked as he grew a look burning with determination. So the world finally wanted to see the real side to Shadow the Hedgehog? Well they've just made the biggest mistake in their miserable lives, especially that stupid Hedgehog who would be the first on his list...Sonic.

_-2 Days Later-_

"Do you think we went to far? I mean he's disappeared for the past two days." Tails looked up to Sonic worried as they strolled down the now repaired streets of Station Square.

"Come on, I think it's time for Shadow to start understanding the meaning of a joke." Sonic shrugged as they soon stopped in front of a chili dog vendor.

Tails chuckled and shook his head at Sonic's antics. "Well, maybe you should understand to not rely on chili dogs to much."

Sonic turned to him and jabbed his finger at him. "Don't say that, if anything were to happen to chili dogs, I don't know what I would do."

"Well maybe if you treated Amy like you did this food, you two could probably get somewhere." Tails smirked.

Sonic almost dropped his chili dog and simply chuckled. "What makes you think I like Amy like that, she's just a good friend is all." He gave the money to the vendor who he did not notice gave a evil grin under his hat.

Sonic and Tails continued walking as they soon saw Rouge and Amy laughing amongst each other. "Their goes your chance Sonic." Tails grinned.

Sonic merely shook his head as he finished off the rest of his chili dog. "Hey Ames, Rouge."

They turned with a smile and began walking towards them as Sonic waited for them. While waiting though, his hand shot for his gut which Tails noticed. "Uhmm, you okay Sonic."

He merely chuckled before catching himself. "Sorry, that dog just isn't going down right is all."

Amy and Rouge soon came up on them and gave a smile to each of them. "Hey Sonic, Tails where are you guys headed."

"Nowhere just headed back to the workshop, probably try and find Shadow again." Sonic shrugged.

"I'm actually starting to get worried for him, he doesn't usually do things like this." Amy said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry knowing Shads he's probably just trying to get his pride back is all." Sonic laughed.

Rouge smiled at him nodding in agreement. "I wouldn't be to surprised if he...

*gurgle gurgle*

Everyone stopped and looked at Sonic who sweat dropped and shrugged. "Sorry I just ate something was all."

Tails laughed. "I told you, that you should quit on those chili dogs. They're not always good for you."

"C'mon Tails we all know Blue boy here would give an arm just to have one of those so called delectable foods." Rouge laughed as Sonic pouted.

Amy soon joined in as well and Sonic soon began chuckling himself. They all stood their laughing as everyone looked at them as if they where crazy. Soon everyone stopped laughing except for Sonic who soon looked at everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Did you just...fart?" Tails gave him a confused and grossed out look.

Sonic gave a shocked look as he began to laugh. "What? Come on what would I do that for."

"Well you did just eat a chili dog." Rouge shook her head as she covered her nose.

"That doesn't mean any...

*Fart!*

Everyone soon moved away from Sonic as they all covered their noses. "Woah, Sonic!? You really need to stay away from those gassy foods."

"It wasn't my fault I think their was something in that chili *fart* dog." He sweat dropped as they all ran from him.

Sonic quickly gripped his stomach as everyone gave him a look while covering their nose. "Something wasn't right with that chili dog." He soon took off faster than he ever did as small stink bombs kept being heard as he sped away.

The vendor soon chuckled as he saw the dust cloud Sonic made and secretly hid the laxative inside of his apron and lifted his hat a bit to reveal ruby eyes.

"And now the games begin."

* * *

_**Thus the pranking can commence. Poor Sonic, guess he'll be dealing with a very 'stinky situation' for the moment. **_

_**Who will be Shadow's next victim and what does he have in store for everyone who has wronged him. Read to find out, and remember if you got any pranks then don't be shy. Everybody's getting pranked whether they be hero, enemy, or just random person. **_

_**See you next chap;)**_


	3. It's All Smiles

_**A/N: Hey again everyone. First off I want thank everyone who is rooting the story on, I love to hear the support and it makes e just want to throw a chapter to you guys as much as I can. Well not much to say here so I'll just get it going to the next chapter of The Pranking Wars! P.S. Some of you may notice you're prank being used, if not you'll see it later on then. ;D**_

_Chapter 3: It's All Smiles_

Sonic ran into one of the most nearest porta-potties he could find and sat down with a sigh completely ignoring the retching smell. As he relaxed more he began feeling as if something cold was traveling down his legs. He soon looked down and noticed that he had ketchup running down his legs. His eye twitched as he gave a blank expression.

"Someone just played the oldest trick in the book on me."

He growled and reached for the toilet paper only to grasp nothing but air. His face contorted as he slowly turned his head and saw he was left with nothing but a roll with a note attached to it. He took the paper and began tearing it as he read it.

_"Enjoy your chili-dog Sonic, I put a real 'KICK' in it. _

_P.S. Needed toilet paper and accidentally put super glue on the seat soo...good luck with that!"_

_-Sincerely, Your Friend, The Hot Dog Vendor._

Tails was walking around searching for Sonic and scratched his head in thought.

"Where could he have gone?"

"NOOOOO!" A voice traveled throughout the city stopping a lot of people in their tracks.

"Was that...Sonic?" Tails scratched his head in thought as he and other looked in the direction of

-Shadow POV-

"I've pranked that Hedgehog enough for today. He should really enjoy my present I sent home for him." Shadow chuckled as he soon went back to a thinking mind leaning against his favorite tree.

"Though I get a sick pleasure seeing Faker squirm in agony, I know there's more who must face my wrath. The world made a mistake of making a fool of me, so I shall bend them backwards and leave them begging for mercy." He clenched his fist with a malicious grin.

"And I know exactly who my next targets should be..."

_-Scene break-_

"Order! Order! The official Shadow the Hedgehog fan-club can now begin ladies and gentleman." Mobians and humans of all shapes and sizes where packed within a large warehouse as they all stared upon a huge picture of our dark hero. (creepy much?)

"Recently the prank we thought would make Shadow laugh has sent him off of our charts for act least two days people." A lot of people gasped as others began muttering amongst themselves.

"I wonder if he's mad?" One male wolf said.

"Where has my Shadow gone!?" A woman cried.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" A female mongoose asked her friend

"SHADOW NUMBAH 1! SHAGALABLA!" A man yelled out to noone in particular.

As everyone began muttering amongst themselves again. Their leader, a purple fox with glasses began banging a gravel against her stand as she began getting everyone's attention.

"Calm down, Shadow would never be mad at his fan-club and we have our 24 hour cameras surveying every part of the streets. We will find him no matter what!" She yelled extending her hand in the air as everyone else emerged in cheers and screams.

"Or you could just look up."

Everyone looked up and gasped as none other than Shadow the Hedgehog was propelling himself in the air with his rocket boots. "Hello my dear friends."

The fox fixed her glasses as she nearly jumped on her stand in glee. "Ladies and Gentleman we have Shadow the Hedgehog within our facility at this very moment. Give him your respect. Everyone began clapping and cheering as Shadow began floating down to the stand.

"Thank all of...

"I LOVE YOU SHADOW!" The man from earlier yelled out.

"Uhmm thank you?...

"EEEE! HE SAID THANK YOU TO ME!" The man squealed before fainting on the floor.'

'Okay so I've walked into one of those crazy fan-clubs.' He cleared his throat and leaned in. "I have come here to deliver a message to all of my fans and speak my mind hoping to see through and change their lives for the better."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, biting their nails, recording on their phone or camera, drooling(gross), or like the man from earlier...fainted on the ground. And their where a couple of bodies on the ground.

"I have come to say...to my most loyal and honest fans...who have supported me throughout my whole career...that I want to give..." Everyone was smiling or awing knowing they where getting an apology.

Had they noticed Shadow's smirk.

"All of my hate and unbridled anger to you. You people make the bile I hold in my throat just come out without warning, whenever I see you, you're either posting something new on the internet about me..." He looked to his side where a couple of people nervously chuckled and shut their laptops.

"Trying to copy my hair..." He glared at a section where everyone had Shadow's hairstyle and a guy up front began going down so as to not be seen.

"Or ripping of my style." That's right I'm talking to the fat guy in the Shadow suit over their." He pointed to the culprit who quickly tried to run off but failed miserably falling on his own face.

"You people have no lives and are forever alone because you spend your whole life kissing up to me. Hell I bet some of you have actually tried to use my name just to score a date." A lot of the fans looked away or coughed into their hands to hide their embarrassment.

"Now I'm about to go and shut down my fan-site, and all of anything involving me because all of you make my job harder each and every day! Shadow the badass Hedgehog is out fags PEACE!" Just like that he chaos controlled out of the warehouse leaving everyone ghostly quiet.

"I STILL LOVE YOU SHADOW! I GOT YOUR FACE TATTOOED ON MY LEFT A...!"

"Shut up already!" Someone yelled at the crazy Shadow fan making him groan and deflate in disappointment.

_-With Sonic-_

'Thank god I finally made it home. Luckily Tails was able to save my ass...literally.' Sonic drearily walked to his bathroom and began running the Shower water.

"Act least I'm finally home safe and sound." He sighed as he took off his favorite pair of shoes.

He stepped in and began humming one of his favorite songs. 'His World' while rubbing some shampoo all into his quills.

"IN SONIC'S WOOORLD WHERE HEEEE BELONGS!..." Sonic sung. He soon stepped out and began drying his fur as he put his shoes back on.

Tails came knocking onto the door and began opening it. "Hey Sonic I needed to ask if you wanted to test out CRAP! AMY!?" Tails yelled as he quickly slammed the door and ran off to try and scrape that memory out of his head.

Sonic looked at where Tails ran away confused and walked to his mirror. "Wonder what he was talking about." He began wiping the steam away and froze when he looked in th mirror.

"Oh...my...god...I'M AMY!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed his pink furred face with a scream before fainting on the ground.

Somewhere not to far away Shadow was laughing as he threw a pink dye to the ground and stashed his camera away.

"Gullible."

_**Wow this one was pretty short. So yeah I'm just gonna say, Sonic will be getting pranked mostly every chapter seeing as he was the one who set Shadow up and he really just irks Shadow. Remember the final prank because It'll make sense in the next chapter. A shout out to a prank that I really wanted to do from a friend.  
**_

_**Read on it, Review on it, Spit on it, Joke on it, Piss on it, whatever you people do as long as you don't submit flames. They are mine enemy...second to toast...mine greatest enemy! Next chap I'll probably start doing funny facts just for the heck of it. Bye and see you Tuesday! :)**_


	4. Dreams really do comeBlue?

_**A/N: Hey everybody. Just to let you know if you don't know, I changed up my pen name. I tend to do that a lot, but yeah if you don't remember, my original was **WritersWithinUs**. My second legacy is now **NevewEndingWriters** aka N.E.W. Well enough about that let's get back to the pranks, and don't worry last chapter Shadow was just pranking them. We all know he can't live without his fans, am I right or am I right!?**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Dreams really do come Blue?_

Sonic looked through the blinds of his window as his eyes surveyed the outside world as if it where a plague just waiting to jump on him. He was in the darkness of his house, hurdled up in a small corner as a sense of fear and protectiveness overcame him. He was unaware as a dark shadow began to come up behind him unexpectedly drawing out their hand which had a gold ring glowing on the end.

"Somebody's trying to break me...could it really be..?" He silently whispered to himself as he remained unaware as the figure behind him was now right upon him.

"Son.."

"AHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled a girlish scream. Lights flicked on as Sonic was sitting in a corner, with his hands held up and shaking. "Please just stop already Shadow!"

"Sonic? What are you talking about, I'm not Shadow." Sonic moved his hands and saw Tails standing their with a confused expression and for some strange reason, wearing..

"Uhmm Tails why are you wearing Shadow's inhibitor rings?" Sonic looked at him confused.

Tails seemed to notice as well surprised for a moment before quickly remembering. "Oh yeah it was a gift from Shadow, says he's got tons of them and was just giving them to me if I wanted to experiment on them. Nice if you ask me." Tails smiled.

Sonic looked at his hand as if they where the devil themselves. "So nothing has happened? Nothing crazy, or unorthodox?!" Sonic still glared at the rings.

"Sonic what's wrong with you? First you eat a bad chili-dog giving you gas, then your stuck on the toilet, finally you're fur is dyed giving you the look of Amy!" Tails crossed his arms now with a pout. "What's going on, it's almost like you're being...

"Pranked! Yes it took a moment for me to realize it but yes, someone is out their trying to destroy me and I think I have vague idea on who it may be..."

Tails rolled his hand in a continue on motion.

"...Shadow!" Sonic said as if every time his name was voiced a lightning bolt went off.

"Shadow!? But why?" Tails wondered. "He hasn't been seen for a long time, what makes you think it was him?"

Sonic looked around before leaning towards Tails. "Well, you remember the whole prank?. Well, I think he's after me trying to make me pay ten-fold." Sonic hurriedly said it as if Shadow himself was listening in on him.

"Well, that does make sense...but wouldn't he go after the rest of us? I mean we did assist in it as well."

"That's the thing, I think he's mainly going after me for some personal vendetta..."

_**"Actually because I enjoy seeing you squirm like a little worm more than anybody." **_

Shadow and Tails froze and looked down upon the rings on Tails wrist that still shined in the light but looked as if it was glowing as well. "Sh-Sh-Shadow.?" He silently whispered.

_**"Faker. Tails. Nice to see you got my present." Shadow's voice cockily laughed from within the ring.**_

"Shadow man please stop I get it already I..."

_**"I don't believe you understand, you see you pranked me and laughed along with most the world. So now I take my revenge upon all of you."**_

"But you've only pranked Sonic." Tails replied.

_**"Are you sure fox boy?" He began laughing sending a shiver down Tails spine. "Well, I have to go, I have a date with a special hedgie."**_

Once again both Tails and Sonic where awe-struck never seeing Shadow the one as 'dating material.'

_**"Oh yes and just to make sure you two do not get in the way of my date, these rings will self destruct in THREE!..."**_

Sonic and Tails eyes widened as they quickly began pulling the rings off.

_**"Two!"**_

They where finally able to get it off and began throwing it back and forth in each others hands in a panic.

_**"One!"**_

They threw it in the middle of the floor before jumping down and shielding themselves by covering their heads.

_**"Hah! I know I got you two, you actually thought I was going to blow you up, gullible." Shadow said in a way as if he where shaking his head in humor.**_

Sonic and Tails rose before both grew angry glares. "Shadow that was mean, how could you!?" Sonic whined as he picked up one of the rings yelling into it.

_**Shadow seemed to get serious as it became quite on the end, and his voice changed into a deathly angry one. "Don't dare say that was mean, because what you did to me was unforgivable. I was going to let you both off easy but now, I'm changing my mind."**_

A click was heard as the rings began shaking before they exploded and both Tails and Sonic where entrapped in a gum covered room. "Uhmm Sonic?" Tails nervously asked as he hung upside down.

"Yeah Tails?" Sonic replied from his place on the floor.

"We screwed up didn't we?" Tails asked looking towards the pink furred hedgehog.

"Big time Tails. Big time." He shook his head in pity.

_-Scene Break-_

"I still think it's a little weird is all Amy." Rouge told her friend for the umpteenth time that day as she sat on her pink covered bed.

"But Rouge maybe he's just having a change of heart is all." Amy squealed as she threw more clothes around in the closet, before finally gasping with an 'aha' notion. She came out carrying a red silk dress that touched right to her ankles.

"I'm still not sure honey, for him to come out of the blue asking you on a date, usually it would be you asking not the other way around." Rouge was still suspicious about this as she began helping Amy into the dress.

"Come on Rouge can't you just see that this is that window of opportunity I've been waiting for."

Rouge sighed and stepped back observing Amy. "Well if you want to do this than I'm not one to stop you..." She soon smirked as a familiar glint appeared in her eyes. "But you're going to need to look real good if you really wanna impress him."

_-Scene Break-_

Silver floated down to his humble abode and sighed as he floated into his humble abode. Not really wanting to go back, Blaze and Silver decided to settle down in the past and live out their lives their.

"This is the third day and still no sign of Shadow." He went to the living room and slumped into his arm chair and cut on the TV hoping to take his mind of their search.

_"Breaking News. Once again the mystery pranker strikes again. People are opening their cars only to find it filled with balloons. Mayonnaise falling on people's head. Many citizens needing to use the restroom after eating anonymous meals. Some say it may be the work of Earth's hero...Shadow the Hedgehog._

Silver perked up as he fully leaned in finally wondering if he could get some information.

_"As we all know two days ago, many participated in an event in pranking Shadow the Hedgehog. When the day ended, he disappeared off of the world chart leaving his location unknown..."_

Silver sat back and groaned. "Well that wasn't much help."

_"Until yesterday!"_

Silver immediately perked up again.

_"Shadow the Hedgehog fan, Jeff Gardener came to a reporter speaking of Shadow appearing at his fan club meeting and talking them down. This is what he had to say..."_

_The camera switched to a field reporter who was standing next to the crazy Shadow fan who was teary faced and crying. _

_**"WAAA! H-H-H-He s-s-s-s-said he ha-hated us an-and n-never wanted to see us agaHAHAHAAA! Shadow why'd you do this to me! I loved you! I got all the action figure of you, you're games, hell I even have a life-sized blow up doll of you! Come back to me Shadow, Come back to...**_

_"Luckily he was evicted from the premises and thankfully has been sent to a very good therapist. That is all and see you when we re...CRSSHH!"_

Silver groaned again as his TV began to static black and white and he slumped in his chair again. "Well, act least we have an idea on where he may be..."

Before he could finish metal cuffs clamped down on his wrist and ankles trapping him in the chair and somehow canceling out his powers. He tried to move but then another metal strap pulled his head back and strapped his head back as two small metal hands opened his eyes wide directing him to the television.

He was confused and slightly scared as the screen stopped it's static and a face appeared on the screen that he would regret trying to find.

_**"Hello Pothead, nice to see you home and lazing out."**_

"What's going on Shadow! Where are you? Why are you doing this?" Silver cried as he tried struggling against the bonds to no avail.

_**"Let's just call the most sweetest revenge, I will enjoy treasuring you're agony. This is what happens when you play me as a fool." He smirked before the screen went black.**_

Silver was confused as to what his so called 'Agony' was supposed to be. "Shad.." Before he could finish the sound of chimes could be heard as a familiar tune began playing.

"No! NONONONONONONONO! NO THAT OUT OF EVERYTHING!" Silver cried and struggled to get out of his binds or shut his eyes to not witness the horror. The click was heard and Silver got his last 'damn' out before a looped video began playing.

**"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan..."**

"Kill me now! KILL ME NOW!" Silver cried as he was forced to hear the song and watch the smiling Nyan cat continuously move up and down as a rainbow shot out of what was supposedly his butt.

Somewhere once again Shadow was laughing as he smirked and went to prepare for his...'date'!

* * *

_**Sorry guys but as Shadow said. He did it for the LOLZ! Read, Review, Leave Feedback, or more Pranks. Whatever kind of chizz you do on here. Join us next chapter and if you haven't figured out who Shadow's date is (I know someone knows this is their prank) then please don't be a SPOILER ALERT! **_XD


	5. Kiss me Red, Leave me Dead

_**A/N: (Late I know, but fell to sleep before I could send the story.) Sup my peeps, so happy to give you more pranks, laughs, and giggles again!XD Some time ago I got a review asking if Shadow would be responding to reviews again. In truth me and old Shads want to bring the responses back...(mostly so he can just rant again.)**_

* * *

_Shadow: "You know, if you miss me so much then maybe you can have your job back. My shoes have been getting awfully lonely without their number one cleaner!?_

_**Please, besides if I do bring you back. Those guys might try and say something?!**_

_Pshh, dude shut up and listen to me. You getting this? Might need to take out a pen and paper just so you don't miss this. You ready? Listening? _

_HATERS GONNA HATE! Now quit your whining and get back to cleaning my shoes, you know you miss em._

_**'Hmmm I do miss cleaning the shoes.' Forget you Shadow, just stick to your pranks, I'll never let you respond to the reviews! NEVER!**_

_...I'll be responding next chap so if you got any questions, pranks, whatever, your favorite demon is bringing a piece of the rants back WHOOP! Now start this SHIT!_

_**Damn you!**_

_Chapter 4: Kiss me Red, Leave me Dead_

_Previously with Silver: Night_

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan." Silver stared at the screen with a brain dead expression singing the lyrics over and over again.

The door opened and a familiar pyro-kitten opened the door with a smile. "Silver. I was hoping we could maybe...

When she saw the TV she was left with a very confused expression but soon turned and became shocked as she observed Silver in the chair. "SILVER!" She rushed to his side immediately yanking off all the contraptions holding him down as he slumped to the floor eyes still wide open and singing the nya cat still.

Blaze held a worried look as she cut off the television ceasing the annoying cat and it's evil mind controlling song. "Silver are you alright? Say something!" She softly stroked his fur.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan..."

"Silver snap out of it, who did this to you!?"

"RuNyan nyan nyan nyan nyan shad nyan nyan nyan nyaa nyan nyan ow ...!"

Blaze carried a confused expression and tilted her head in thought, "Runnyanshadnyanow.? Shadnyow?. Shadow! It was Shadow!?"

Silver went back to singing the song and slowly nodded his head as his eyes remained fixated on the ceiling with a almost fearful expression. Blaze's hand raged with a burst of flames while she shook with rage. "If he thinks he's going to get away with this then he has another...

_**"Ahem!"**_

Blaze's eyes widened as she looked up and nearly gulped as she saw all of the water balloons suspended on the wall and a little video of Shadow on the TV again.

_**"I was hoping you would see this coming but...**_

Before he finished Blaze tried to run only for all of the balloons to fall down onto her and a shocked Silver.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she was drenched in ice cold water and her flames completely diminished.

"B-Bla-a-aze a-are y-you alright?" Silver asked as he watched her shake uncontrollably as Shadow's laughing voice soon faded away.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold!" She cried wrapping her arms around herself, standing in the same place she originally was.

"Come onyan I'll warm you up and we canyan figure this out nyan." Silver replied trying to forget he still was saying 'nyan' as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him as close as she could.

"T-T-Tha-Thank y-y-you...

"Anything for my nyan girl." He smiled at her as he walked her to the room so as to get out of the now drenched and puddled floor. As they walked off they failed to notice the TV come back on and a smirking Shadow laughed into it.

"That's right, warm up, because when you're done you'll be left with the most...'coldest' of feelings. HahaHAHAHA!" He laughed as the screen went black and everything within the room became deathly quiet.

_-Scene Break- Nighttime_

Amy smiled as Rouge helped put the last finishing touches on her outfit. "Their you go hun, with this look, I doubt Sonic would be the only man their gawking at you." She winked as she admired her handiwork.

Amy spun in her dress as she chose to wear some red heels, golden bands, and a gold heart around her neck. Rouge helped in letting her quills hang loosely down so only two or three framed the left side of her face. She had a bit of eyeliner and a small amount of cherry lipstick to finish the look.

"Oh Rouge I know this is just going to be the best day ever! It'll be our first date which leads to first kiss, then he'll be proposing in front of all of our friends, and we'll be married, have kids...EEEEEE!" Amy giggled as she landed on her back her quills fanning out around her.

Rouge shook her head and took a seat next to her. "Though I'm still suspicious about this all, I won't deny that this is the lucky break you've been waiting for. No matter how crazy it is."

Amy sat up and laughed as she wrapped her arms around Rouge. "Don't worry, you know I'm super happy that my bestie was able to help me look amazing for my date."

Rouge rolled hr eyes but reciprocated the hug nonetheless. "You should already know, us friends always stick out for each other. No matter...

*DING DONG*

Amy quickly hopped up forgetting Rouges words as her eyes shined and she clasped her hands up to her heart. "He's here. Oh my gosh Rouge how do I look!?" Amy pampered herself down as she immediately became a nervous wreck.

Rouge only smiled as she put her hands onto her friends shoulders and gave a soft gaze. "Like a million bucks, now go down their and show Sonic what he's been missing."

*DING DONG*

Amy gave a wide toothed grin quickly wrapping her friend into a hug almost on the verge of tears of joy. She pulled back and with a nod from her friend, made her way down the trek stairs.

"Coming!"

She reached the door and nearly pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Sonic the Hedgehog, her hero, and first love stood before her in all his blue glory with his usual characteristic grin and holding something behind his back. "Hey Rose...hope you're ready for the best date of your life?" His gaze softened as both sets of Emerald eyes met each other.

She blushed and responded with a small giggle. "Of course Sonic, with you I'll go anywhere!"

Sonic smiled and Amy yelped as she was picked up bridal style. "Sonic! What are you...

He only gave her his usual proud, toothy grin and a wink. "Trust me."

Amy happily complied as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Sonic grinned and one moment was gone speeding down the streets of Emerald Hill.

As they left, Rouge watched the whole exchange they had with a smile but was also confused as she saw him speed off. For a brief moment she could have sworn that it looked like he left a black streak. She walked away from the window and rubbed the sides of her head.

"I must be hallucinating again." She made way to leave but she stopped as a ringing was heard. She looked around puzzled and noticed it was Amy's phone, she must have left it in her rush to leave. She walked to it and was surprised to see Sonic's face on the phone. 'Maybe now I can get some info off of Sonic about this date, and how he knows Amy left her phone.'

She pressed talk and immediately went at it. "Sonic you've got some explaining to do."

"Thank god! Rouge, it is so good to hear your voice right now."

Rouge pulled back and gave the phone a confused look. "Uhmm thanks, but right now I need to ask about you and Amy."

"Sure but let's make it quick, we need your help." Sonic seemed rushed as he talked.

Now Rouge was really confused. 'Was the date going bad?' "Sonic, please don't tell me your already screwing up your date."

"What date?" Sonic asked confused.

Now Rouge was becoming fed up. "Sonic, don't tell me you ran off on Amy again?" This had to be the sixth or seven time he promised her a date and ran off.

"Rouge, what are you talking about? And what do you mean running off on Amy?"

"Sonic hurry and tell her to help us."

"Oh yeah, Rouge! We need your help fast at my house, please don't ask questions we'll explain later , just know it involves Shadow." He rushed it out so quick.

Rouge was about to respond when the phone clicked off. 'What is going on!?' She thought as she began making her way to the door. "This is all way to strange." She was about to take a step and unfurl her wings but yelped as she fell down into a hole.

She landed in something sticky and groaned as she looked up. "What the hell!?" She was act least twelve feet down as she looked at the starry night. She tried to get up but found she was stuck in some type of white goop. "Who the heck...

_**"I believe you should be giving all thanks to me." **_She looked up and nearly shrieked as a small screen of Shadow floated above her head.

"SHADOW! What's going on, and where have you been." Rouge asked a little relieved but at the same time scared.

_**"The last bit of information is not important, but just know that I am merely taking, 'revenge' upon everyone who has wronged me in the past. At the moment you're experiencing the same punishment I gave that hedgehog and fox."**_

Rouge gasped. "So that really was Sonic and Tails, but wait then who's the Sonic taking Amy on a date."

_**"Well since you won't be escaping any time soon, maybe I should show you a trick. **_He closed his eyes and a yellow glow flashed over him as his skin began changing with his eyes.

_**Rouge gasped as realization hit her. 'So that's how!...**_

_-Scene Break-_

Amy was resting against Sonic's chest as they out looked the ocean and all of it's beauty atop of the lighthouse.

"Oh Sonic, first a dinner, then a run across the ocean, nothing could make me happier than right now." She sighed hissing his cheek and resuming her position. It was true, Amy was happier than she had ever been though throughout the date Sonic had been acting strangely..

Sonic smiled as he turned to her tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "You sure about that...Rose?"

Like that, usually Sonic would call her Ames or Amy, and she only knew one person who called her Rose but she couldn't really remember at the moment. Amy's breathe as her eyes widened in realization of what Sonic was doing as he drew slowly closer. 'This is your chance Amy, don't screw it up.' She slowly closed her eyes and began to move closer to meet him. "S-Sonic...

Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as their lips drew ever closer. "Rose..." They where an inch apart before Sonic surprised her moving his mouth to her ear and slowly whispered three words Amy would remember for the rest of her life.

"I fooled you." Before chuckling and backing away from her to observe her shocked expression. "Sonic..what..

"And would you please stop calling me that blue buffoon. I could not stand walking around being known as that idiot." Sonic's voice became low and quite familiar.

Amy was still confused as she stared at the so called 'Sonic' in front of her. "Who are you?" She breathed as she began backing up into the rails.

"Oh sorry to leave you so flabbergasted. I should probably reveal myself now." He laughed as his eyes flashed red. He put his arms to his side as he flashed yellow and his head to toe slowly began to become red and black. As the light traveled down his arms, rings appeared on his wrist and a patch of fur revealed itself. Finally the light came to his feet and revealed him to be wearing hover boots instead of sneakers.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy shrieked as all of today's events began to come back to her and noticed she just went on a date not with her blue hero. But with the most brooding and non-social hedgehog in the world...and she enjoyed it!

"You can let the rest of your idiotic friends know, that Shadow the Hedgehog is back, and he's gotta vendetta against everyone on his long list." He smirked as he Chaos Controlled away as a small note was left behind in his wake.

Amy remained fixated on Shadow's spot as her eyes remained bulged and her mouth was still agape. She slowly walked to where he once was and picked the note up, slowly reading it.

_Amy, I apologize for leading you on into thinking I was Sonic. As an apology, I arranged for a special present, look to your left...Now._

She turned her head and froze as the note slowly dropped out of her hand. A giant wave came hurdling towards the light house and Amy dropped to her knees as she watched her impending doom draw ever closer. "Sonic." She softly whispered as the wave crashed down right in front of her and splashed little sprinkles of water in her face.

_**"FOOLED YOU AGAIN!" Shadow's voice echoed from somewhere far off.**_

* * *

_**And thus that is the conclusion of our beautiful chapter. Next chap everybody comes together on how to solve their little 'Shadow' dilemma. Also, I know, don't hate me for the whole skipping most of the date scene but I really didn't feel like describing all of it. It would have been boring...**_

_How do you know, I actually can show a lady a good time. Unlike the time you showed that girl.._

_**READ, REVIEW, AND DON"T LISTEN TO SHADOW EVERYTHING HE SAYS IS A LIE!**_

_And see you next time when I bring back, SHADOWS CORNER: RANT OF REVIEWS! Now come back here we need to talk about this whole name change thing. _


	6. I'm the Eggmanand I will be pranked

_**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! Hello again all my good friends and welcome to another installment of Pranking Games! First off I want to say that all of you should remember last chapter because it plays a key role towards the ending where the grand prank of all is played! But for now like I promised last chapter we are bringing Shadow's Rant of Reviews back, but this is just him responding to reviews for me since I'm lazy like that.**_

* * *

_"Hey all you lovers and nubs, your favorite and suave Hedgehog is back to give you some 'positive' responses. Seeing as this isn't my rants!" _

_**"Hey, don't blame me for your mistake...and mine."**_

_"Hah, seems I'm not the only one to be blamed here."_

_**"Just do the responses okay!"**_

_"Whatever nub, you had better remember my words from last chap though."_

_Lightning Rose:__ Me pranking Amy was just how I reel in the ladies. First you snag em, leave em wondering what to do, and finally wait for them to jump into your arms. Err that or make sure they don't try and hit you with some unknown hammer._

_TwilighttheWolf:__ First off I'll cheer you on while you take out Sonic, Second yes I laughed as well, Third well that's what happens when you get in the way of my pranks, Fourth I think you should just take off that one...it's just no point. Finally, Amy is just one of my many girls who fathom me but must learn their place within the relationship._

_Guest( You should make an account or name so I don't get confused):__ ALMOST! If this were the rant I would say something but since it's not, I have no choice but to say against my most bitter judgement. Ughh...Thank..You...For...Reviewing!_

_Psycho Chick: __Too Extreme? I actually call this just being soft on them. When you see my final prank that's what I call taking it just a bit to the extreme._

_ToxicWolf1132:__ It's nice to know I still have people who will support me and if you ever need control with Amy. Heh, you know who to ring up...well if I'm not busy being so awesome that is._

_PleasinglytheRandom:__ When you say Douche you mean Hero thank you. And pulling a wall over Rouges eye is so simple. I'm actually giving $250 tutorials on it. Class is only 30 minutes...best price ever._

_Lydiathetigeropean:__ Oh just wait for next chap. That's where I unleash the thunder._

_Zippylovesshadow:__ Now see if people could compliment like you then maybe I wouldn't have to flame all the rest. You get a Shadow plushie for being so nice. Enjoy._

_Nate the Werehog: __When you say pincushion, you just called me soft...That's it everybody's getting pranked with the Shadow Ultimatum. Probably might find some dread I say it 'help' as well._

_Slick the Wolf:__ Every relationship needs a troll every once in a while. I just happened to fit the description._

_Death the Hedgewolf: __I think you already know who it will be. One person I haven't pranked who has gotten me very badly._

_Tails467:__ I hope you like what I did. That pothead had it coming anyway. he wants flying Doom, so I get him flying cat...tart...thingy._

_"Alright! Let's get this story on the roll!"_

_Chapter 6: He is the Eggman...And he will be Pranked!_

All of Earth and Mobius's most mightiest of heroes...where hiding from the greatest terror they had ever faced.

Tails, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Knuckles, Eggman, Rouge and Silver all were sitting within Tails workshop with the commandeer of G.U.N's face portrayed on a screen. They all where on edge as if someone had surrounded them with guns ready to pull the trigger at any moment and their was just absolutely no escape.

A blur zoomed into the room as papers flew everywhere and everyone sighed in relief knowing already who the person they had been waiting for was.

Sonic the Hedgehog, their hero and jokester no matter what the battle. But as of now, he wasn't feeling so jokey. Ever since the prank mistake they made by trying to prank the most solemn person within the world.

They ended up getting more than they bargained for as now they have spent the past days trying to escape Shadow's wrath. In the past two weeks he created a mockery out of every single one of them. But the biggest prank which drove everyone to arrive here was the trick he played on them two days earlier.

It was at this time they knew...they where in deep trouble.

_-2 Days Ago-_

It had been almost a week since Shadow's last prank on Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Tails. All of them where scouring nearly the whole Earth just to find the one person they all wanted to wring their hands around. They wanted to make this person pay for what he had done to them, for the mockery he caused them. That person...was one ultimate lifeform.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

They had gotten many followers to help them in their search for him, fans of their heroism, the chaotix(which was kind of pointless), people also seeking vengeance, and some crazy Shadow fan talking about winning his love back and taking out anyone who gets in his way.

As they all searched though, this seemed to leave them without a sense of security, as they where unaware of the events transpiring below.

-Eggman's Base-

"OHOHOHO! That blue idiot has been so caught up with trying to find Shadow, that he's let me just slip right under their noses and begin take-off for my NEW EGG ARMADA!" Eggman gloated within the confines of his underground base where robots of all shapes and sizes where lined with egg-ships ready to be deployed.

He cackled maliciously as he crossed his arms behind his back surveying his creations. "And with the Emeralds powering my newest creation their is none who shall stop my plans. Not even some blue mongrel!" He growled clenching his fist.

"I believe this is a time for a victory snack...I wonder if I still have those swiss rolls in stock!?" Eggman greedily rubbed his hands together as he ran off to enjoy his delicacies. Unknown to him within a small shadow in the crevices of the rocks, a small smirk appeared with a familiar chuckle ad he held up an Emerald.

"Poor Doctor."

_-Eggman's Kitchen-_

Eggman walked into a room which held a sole table and he grinned as he took his seat at the table. "I've lost enough weight escaping from that blue idiot, helping him fool Shadow, and creating my army. I should act least enjoy myself."

He put a napkin upon his lap and clapped his hands as two robots wheeled in dressed up in chef outfits before taking a bow before their master.

**"Is their anything that you require Master Eggman?" **Both robots asked simultaneously.

"Bring me...the Eggman Supreme!" Eggman grinned. "And play, Eggman Wins...The Looped version." He laughed as both robots exited and a big screen erupted down from the ceiling and two speakers came out of his sides.

_**(Alright the Italics are Shadow so try and keep up with this SONG MONTAGE SABOTAGE! Also song is E.G.G.M.A.N. by Paul Shortino)**_

_"Let's begin!" Shadow smirked as he chaos controlled from ._

"Let's begin!" Eggman smirked as a familiar tune began playing and he bobbed his head up and down to the tune and whistled the beginning. _**"Yeah."**_

**The story begins**

**With whose gonna win**

**Knowing the danger that lie within**

_Shadow appeared within a closet containing many of Eggman's Swiss-rolls and he couldn't help but almost shed a tear. "So beautiful." He immediately grabbed one and appeared next to one of his Egg carrier engines. As he began stuffing tons of swiss rolls inside of them with a laugh._

**I'm the Eggman**

**That's what I am**

**I'm the Eggman..**

Eggman sang along with the lyrics as the two robots came in and set down a huge plate of steak, some bread sticks with dipping sauce for both of them while he had some wine to enjoy himself. He grinned as he grabbed a fork and knife and took a bite as a smug smile grew to his face. **"I've got the master plan."**

**I'm plotting my schemes**

**Wherever I go**

**They're perfect in every way**

_Shadow put the last of the swiss rolls in as he nodded at his handiwork and crossed his arms. _

_"Let's see if the Doctor loves my...sweet surprise." _

_He chaos controlled into Eggman's lounge room for his robots and waited for all of them to notice he was in their with them. One of them looked to turn and get some oil and once he saw Shadow he froze and tried to run away only to explode into tons of little screws and bolts. _

_All the rest of the robots seemed to notice and they all turned and noticed the ebony hedgehog grinning at them._

_He charged chaos Energy in his hand as all of the robots aimed their weapons at them. One tried to run but he did not foresee the yellow energy to shoot him in the head as he crumbled with sparks._

_**"I will succeed and you will see, with my machine there is no retreat." **__Shadow prepared another spear and charged into battle._

**I'm the Eggman**

**That's what I am**

**I'm the Eggman **

Eggman finished with a sigh while humming his song as he snapped his fingers and both robots reappeared. "You bring me two of my swiss rolls." He grinned pointing to the robot on the left as it zoomed out and the other one remained still bowing.

"You!? What is that ruckus going on in the lounge!?" Eggman growled trying to focus on his music. The robot stood still for a moment for rising with an almost 'ding' type noise. **"It seems ultimate lifeform Shadow The Hedgehog is currently fighting the Egg Army in Battle. Shall I send in the rest?"**

Eggman chuckled as he sat back in his chair. "No. I shall not amuse myself with Shadow's stupidity. Deploy the Egg Army and Armada. Also prepare Project Egg-Mecha for me."

**"Yes my Master."** The robot bowed and exited out of the room as the other one returned. **"Sir it seems that your Swiss-Rolls have been depleted."**

"WHAT!" Eggman shouted as he rose from his seat and began walking out with a growl. He arrived to his supposed snack stash and opened it only to find it gone. "That damned hedgehog! He shall pay for this!" He walked away as the song continued.

(Now normal for everything.)

**My name is Eggman, don't forget my name**

**If you ask me again I will tell you the same **

Shadow chuckled as he kicked a robots head off and began backing up as they began surrounding him. As they all Advanced weapons cocked and ready he smirked before chaos controlling from his spot as they opened fire onto where he last stood.

A red siren began going off and all the robots came out of their stupor as they all stood firmly still as if they where in the army.

_**"ALL EGG-BOTS! PREPARE FOR OPERATION: EGG-REVOLUTION!"**_

They all seemed to do a beep as they ran out with other badniks, shadow androids, and a few Metals of all shapes and sizes followed them in tow. They all soon arrived into where the Egg-Carriers where and Eggman stood atop his platform as he looked down upon his army.

"Egg-Army, prepare to attack as we take what is rightfully ours, destroy that blue nuisance, and take my revenge upon Shadow!" All the bots seemed to do a cheer as they began climbing into the ships and Eggman laughed as the island they lied under began to turn on it's side so as to let the light of sun be revealed. Eggman looked up and smiled as his glasses had a flash of light beam of them.

**"I'm the Eggman." **He muttered to himself as they prepared for take off.

Shadow hovered over the ocean as he waited for part one of his plane to commence. He looked at his glove and acted as if he where looking at a nail.

"Three, Two, One...

"BOOOM!"

An explosion of cream bursted from the arisen island as Shadow began laughing. "Phase One completed...

Eggman was steaming red as he wiped the swiss roll filling off of his face. He wiped his glasses off and surveyed the room angered as he saw all of his robots he worked so long and hard on...covered from head to toe in the filling and sparking in a way to say they where offline.

"That damned Hedgehog!" Eggman growled as he looked around and licked some of the cream off of his hand with a sigh. "I'm hopeless."

"Enjoy my treat Doctor!" Shadow's voice boomed from above the underground base as Eggman shook his cream covered hand at him.

"I will have my revenge for this! JUST WAIT!"

"Well while you begin, 'Creating your Master Plan' I'll keep these emeralds safe for you." Shadow laughed as he let the glowing emeralds float above his head in a orbital circle.

"B-B-But how, I had the emeralds locked away in a secret and well guarded place!"

"Your fridge is not a well hidden place fat boy, but that would have been hard to find had I not have had my chaos sense." Shadow shook his head at the Doctor's foolishness who began blushing and trying to find any word's to say.

"Damn you Shadow! Damn you to hell!" Eggman shook his fist at him.

"Thanks, your like, what...the two thousand and one person to say that." He prepared to leave before the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you doing this!?"

Shadow laughed as he appeared right in front of Eggman with a smug grin. "Revenge. And soon I won't be the only one doing this, let's just say I've gotten a certain...brother to help make things. Interesting."

He chaos controlled away before Eggman's fist stopped hitting nothing but air. His arm lowered as he looked at his wrecked base and looked down at his messy feet. "Their goes my budget on this place."

_-With Sonic-_

Sonic zoomed into every crevice of cave on his search for Shadow. He stopped for a moment to try and think everything over.

'Just where could he be.?'

As he began thinking this thought, he was unaware of the whir of an engine throttle as it began getting louder and louder. Almost two seconds later Sonic gripped his throat as he cold and sharp hand gripped his neck as he began gurgling for air.

_**"Hello again...Sonic." A deep and dark tone taunted.**_

Sonic's eyes went down and he was surprised to see the one person he hoped he would never have the pleasure of seeing again. "M..M...Me...Metal!" He gurgled out as he felt all the air slowly begin to leave his body.

_**"And Goodbye...**_

* * *

_**Thus that is where we shall end our story for now. This was mainly a prank Eggman chapter since I didn't expect it to get so long but don't worry next chap we'll be pranking G.U.N., Knuckles, and Cream with some extras in their if I can fit them. So many questions. Who is Shadow's supposed 'brother'? Why has Metal Sonic suddenly come to attack? When will this story be finished? **_

_"Heh. Well I can answer that for you."_

_**QUIT TRYING TO SPOIL THINGS SHADOW!**_


	7. A Shadow's Fool

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being so late but I have been neck deep in trying to complete so many tasks, this is the last time I multitask everything. **_

_And that's why I'm the superior one and you are not._

_**Oh shut it Shadow! Not all of us are immortal and born with godly powers ya know.**_

_What about Hercules!_

_**That was a MYTH! The hell, have you been reading up on Greek mythology again, I told you that those people weren't real!**_

**Mind repeating that Mortal!? The great Zeus has a hard time hearing gibberish.**

_**Uhmmm...errr...START THE STORY NOW!**_

**Hey! Don't you run away from me!**

_Chapter 7: A Shadow's Prank_

Sonic kicked and thrashed as Metal Sonic's cold, metallic digits dug even further into his neck with no relent in holding back. He slowly felt what air had been left in his lungs begin to quickly deplete and leave him savoring the last bit he had left.

"M-M-Me-Metal!" Sonic choked out.

Metal Sonic seemed to come out of a trance noticing Sonic choking and gave a deep and robotic laugh. _**"That's right, I almost forgot you low level lifeforms needed this to breathe."**_

With those words he gave one hard squeeze which caused all of Sonic's strength to instantly go out as he slumped and his vision instantly began fading black. Before he could pass out, Metal's hand released his neck and gripped his chin so as his focus only lied on him. Sonic quickly began breathing in and out loving the air that began to refill his body and every being.

"Geez...Metal-Butt...if you...wanted to...say hello...try to be gentle about it next time."

Metal Sonic seemed to have not minded as he began looking Sonic over and raised him up so his feet no longer touched the ground. His air thrusters began whirring and he began rising and moving off somewhere in the air.

_**"I did not find you just to listen to your dumb words."**_

"Oh Metal-head, if you wanted to express your undying love for me again, you didn't have to kidnap me just to say it." Sonic began to mock play as he grinned in a stoic Metal's face.

_**"Flattery will get you no where."**_

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Well Metal, I would love to do one of our 'who's the real Sonic' battles again but my schedules a bit backed up. How about catching me next Tuesday, eight sound good to you?"

Metal Sonic stopped as they remained floating in the air and he made a sound resembling a sigh of annoyance. _**"I see Shadow has put even you on the edge of insanity, though you where already their anyway."**_

Sonic's eyes almost widened in his quick recognition of their problem but he tried to play it off. "Oh Metal...seems like someone's been working on getting my sense of humor, all you need now is a witty catch phrase and your golden, actually you would need the emeralds then you can be golden. Or maybe if you...

Metal Sonic became annoyed and clamped his other hand over Sonic's mouth. _**"Would you quit it with your annoying babbling and listen!" **_Metal Sonic growled, annoyance dripping out of each word.

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms as Metal Sonic made a grunt of 'finally' and pulled his hand away. "What do you want Metal, and please make it quick, I need to get back to this Shadow hunt."

_**"And that is where we both come to an intersection of our dilemmas."**_

"Wait! Shadow's pranked you as well!?"

Metal Sonic looked away and did a small growl. _**"Let's just say, from now on chocolate is never to be used to power any type of mechanism...ANY!"**_

"Let me guess, switched out your oil for chocolate?" Sonic raised his eyebrow in thought.

_**"While I was powered down and not paying attention." **_Metal Sonic clenched his fist at his side and looked back up to Sonic.

"So what am I supposed to do, were currently trying to find him so we can apologize."

_**"No point, he despises you and after that little prank he's planning to never stop until all of you are on your knees in humiliation and agony."**_

"Then what are we supposed to do, reasoning won't get through that stubborn skull of his."

Metal Sonic smirked as his eyes became alight with humor. _**"I thought you'd never ask. You see after that prank on me, Shadow reasoned with me that if I help him with his pranking I'd get off scot free."**_

"So that means you have connection with Shadow, you can give his location and tell us when he's about to pull one on us...that is if you're willing."

_**"If this where to never be going on, I would have no qualms in ending you right here right now. But today we face a common enemy, and I will not allow two hedgehogs to believe their above me."**_

"Sooo...I take that as a yes?"

_**"For this moment and as long as Shadow tries to run us to the ground...yes, but don't think were buddy buddy! I hate you and after this is over will have no regrets in beating you to a pulp...Sonic!" **_Metal's piercing glare shot at Sonic, burning with anger and hate.

Sonic smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "Good, I always knew we would come to good terms one of these days.

_**"Don't count yourself so lucky yet."**_

"So if were going to get back at Shadow, how are we going to do it? Last time it took everyone helping and Shadow not trying to fight us to pull that one off."

_**"We will need to assemble and army, which means that we need to bring everybody who has been wronged by Shadow together. Then we shall formulate a plan of revenge upon him."**_

"Sweet, now how's about you let me down and I can get this done in a jiff."

_**"Actually that's something I forgot to mention."**_

Sonic made a mental 'uh-oh' and a small gulp. "What is it now?"

_**"You see, though I'll be your spy, I also have to keep trust with Shadow, meaning I have to help him with his pranks. Which also explains why I found you so easily."**_

"Let me guess, he sent you to prank me?"

_**"Very much, now please try not to freak out to much."**_

"What are you talking abouAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sonic flailed his arms as Metal let go and he began falling down through the air. He finally was able to look down and his eyes nearly bulged as he looked down upon the large body of water.

"NONONONONONONONOOOOOO!" Sonic made a large splash into the water and after a few seconds...rose out flailing his arms and crying for help. "SAVEMESAVEME!" he gurgled as he fell into and out of the water.

Metal Sonic meanwhile floated in the air with a confused expression and shook his head in pity. _**"I now regret being the embodiment of that buffoon."**_

As Sonic continued to flail, a couple of people looked at the strange Hedgehog who was draggin himself down as they stood in the waist deep water.

"S-Should we save him or just let him keep going?" One gray fox man whispered to one of his friends.

"The better question is, why aren't you recording it?" His blue and white wolf friend responded, holding up his phone in Sonic's direction.

As they all continued on, a dark figure watched Metal Sonic as he flew off and shook his head. "You chose the wrong person to try and pull a veil over." He began walking away and you could catch a glimpse of his black and upturned quills before he disappeared in a blue flash of light.

_-At G.U.N.-_

"EVERYBODY TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS THE ENEMY IS ON PREMISES! GO GO GO!"

Hundreds of G.U.N. soldiers began running like an angry mob, grabbing weapons and yelling at other people to hurry up and join them. Another explosion rocked one side of their base and a lot of them stumbled, fell or grabbed something to balance themselves.

"Dammit, what's he aiming at!" One of the soldiers cried.

"We never should have trusted that hedgehog." Another responded.

"Quick we need to get outside before another one goes...

He couldn't finish as a ding was heard and an explosion of tar covered all of them and feather's began to fall over them. They all groaned in agony as one of them rose up and cursed out the name of the person cackling evily in front of them.

"Damn you S...

_"Ah Ah Ah! No spoilers."_ He grinned before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the shocked man.

"Wait no no no! Please I'm sorry...

_"I know you are. But does it look like I care?"_

"...Yes.?"

The figure grinned and laughed before pulling the trigger.

"AHHHHH!...

_-Scene Break-_

As all of this continued to go on, the commandeer was within his highly sealed office, arms crossed behind him while he stood -=staring out the window at the carnage that 'He' had caused in his wake. As he continued to stare, a blue flash appeared in his room and a figure stood their with their arms crossed.

"Hello again...Commander."

He uncrossed his arms and had them at his side before turning around and looking to the person who had caused so much destruction to his base.

"Nice of you to visit...Shadow." He calmly replied as he glared upon the hedgehog who smirked at him and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I see G.U.N. still hasn't changed much even after my departure, though you may want to work extremely hard on that security. It's beginning to look like Eggman's army out there."

"Thanks for the compliment soldier."

Shadow began twirling around in the chair and set the gun he had on the desk and moved it closer to the commander. "I see someone still trusts a certain renegade, but seeing as you let Rouge stay I figured as much."

"Well you two are our most elite, and we just can't have you selling yourselves off to another organization." He leaned onto the desk as one hand was on the edge while the other was on his desk.

Shadow noticed his movement and began twirling around in the chair. "You know, that gun I have is special, made to tranquilize and cut off the movements of anyone who's shot with it immediately. One shot can knock even an elephant out instantly. Go ahead take a gander."

The commander raised his eyebrow, wary and confused of his mistake. He picked it up and examined every inch nodding every once in a while as Shadow smirked. "Nice craftsmanship huh, one of my first and greatest prototypes."

"So it has the power to knock out an elephant in one shot you say." The commander looked towards him as he nodded in confirmation with the chair turned backwards.

The commander gave a glare before aiming it to the back of his head and resting his hand on the gun he kept under his desk. "What are you playing at Shadow?!"

Shadow turned the chair and laughed as he saw the gun pointed at him. "Looks like you where finally smart enough to use my gun. I thought you would just remain oblivious throughout it all." Shadow sighed as he faked as if checking his nails, sitting back in his chair.

"You have three seconds to reveal why you're doing this, or I will have no choice but to hold you here for interrogation."

Shadow grinned before pulling out his emerald and setting it on the desk. "This should let you know how scared I am that you'll shoot me." Shadow mocked him.

"Shadow, do you know who you're saying that to." He cocked the gun and repositioned it at him with his hand on the trigger as a smirk grew on his face. "Your a fool to think I would coward out when I need to put someone down."

Shadow rested his head on his fist and extended his hand out. "Go on then, shoot me."

"Gladly."

BANG!

As the shot went off, Shadow remained how he was while the commander as well remained in his position with the now smoking gun still extended. They continued their stare down before Shadow got up and began walking around the desk to the Commandeer who seemed to be frozen as a black and red dart was embedded into his neck.

"You honestly took me for a fool, just like the rest of them did."

He went to where the Commandeer had been moving his hand and pulled the gun from under the desk. "Shame Shame Shame...to think you where actually going to use this on me." Shadow waved the gun in front of him and walked so he was in front of the desk again with the gun in his face.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger...come on, this is like a once in a life time opportunity your passing up." The commandeer made a growl and Shadow chuckled. "If you won't take the initiative...

Shadow held up the commander's gun and pointed it square in his face. "Then how about I do it."

The commander gave a look that said 'you wouldn't' but Shadow merely smirked with a 'try me' look. The commandeer soon grew a look of fear and as he began to take into consideration exactly who he was interrogating.

Shadow smirked before pulling the trigger and the commandeer closed his eyes ready to accept death, only to feel something fly across his face. He opened his eyes and saw the gun had a little flag with the words BANG on it.

The chief had a dumb stricken look as he continued to stare with a 'WTF' look crossed over his face.

"Oh yes and to make this more humiliating for you..."

Shadow aimed the gun down and shot it down towards his pants to make it look like he wet himself. "I feel so bad to be you right now." Shadow laughed as he grabbed his emerald and chaos controlled away.

A soldier immediately ran into the room still covered to look like a chicken and froze when he saw the commander's...dilemma?

"Uhmm Command.."

He immediately froze as the commander gave him a glare that said, 'Shut it or else you pay.'

_-Scene Break-_

Knuckles gave a large sigh of relief as he began trekking towards the altar where his precious Master Emerald lied. He was one of the few that decided not to put up with anything that Shadow had planned for the whole gang. His plan was to lay low, and hopefully wait until it all blew over and he he could come out of hiding. If you call guarding a gigantic jewel on a floating and obvious island hiding...then yeah you could be the best hide and go seek player. Knuckles arrived to his Emerald and had a huge smile as he prepared to marvel it, but the moment he saw it...his eyes bulged and he was anything but happy. He picked up the red permanent marker and looked at the marking engraved on his crystal.

"SHADOW RULES!"

"KNUCKS IS NOOB!"

"KNUCKLESXEMERALD"

"U SUCK!"

"SHADOW SO AWESOME!"

"FOLLOW ME ON PWNINGNOOBS4LIFE TWITTER!"

Everything else on it had crude drawings that knuckles didn't even want to describe.

"That...bastard! Just wait until I...

Before he could finish an explosion rocked the island and he slowly looked to his side and saw that the Master Emerald had been destroyed.

Knuckles fell onto his knees with his mouth still agape as a fly flew in then back out. A note landed next to Knuckles who was still dumbfounded by the turn of events. He slowly recovered and shakily picked up the note to read it.

_Knuckles,_

_I was so bored of looking at the Emerald that I decided to redesign it. I hope you like it._

_P.S. I set a bomb inside of the Emerald to make it more badass, and if anyone walks anywhere near it then bon voyage! _

_P.S.S. If you need to get close to the Emerald I left a button by the Emerald that will allow you to shut it off anytime you want._

_Sincerely, Shadow the Badass Hedgehog  
_

_P.S.S.S. Did I forget to mention badass?_

The note fell out of Knuckles hand and a metal object that was smoking landed next to Knuckles. He picked it up and immediately identified it as the button. He dropped the button and immediately passed out already able to hear the sound of Shadow's laughing.

_Flashback End_

"And now that we have Intel on Shadow and every move he makes. We can finally exact our revenge upon him." Sonic said to everyone as they nodded in agreement.

"Did 'he' get our message?" Tails asked spitting the words 'he' out especially with so much disdain.

Sonic sighed and was about to respond when a dark laugh erupted.

_**"Do not worry your petty little fox brain. Your one and only savior has arrived. Honestly though, I'm still not sure how you let an idiot like Shadow run you so deep into the ground. But it is your faults that blind you nonetheless."**_

Everyone turned hated glares to the person who stood smirking at them in a way, even though he had no mouth.

Sonic sighed and sat on the table. "Hello again..."

The hedgehog laughed as he leaned on his elbow.

"Mephilles." Sonic finished.

_**Thus the ending to our story draws ever nearer. So many questions to be asked in this chapter. Why have they called Mephilles? Has Metal Sonic been found out for his treachery? Did that one soldier get fired? Will I finally be able to take out Shadow?!**_

_"That's very unlikely to happen. R&R and see you guys next time."_


	8. Meeting of The Fools

_**Oh man only three or so more chapters left! Man time really does fly, and I've really loved doing this story. I may turn it into mixed one-shots, but it depends on how I do. I should be starting on a new story close to the last two or so chapters. Also this chap will not really be much jokey but more negotiation like.**_

_How about you stop talking about it and JUST DO IT! Shesh what is with you people and explaining your whole plan, just like a villain and look what happens to them!_

_**Just press the start button on this chapter Shadow!**_

_And you still haven't come back for my Rants! You know you want to bring it back!_

_**START THE CHAPER ALREADY!**_

_Heh, He totally misses the rants._

_**SHADOW!**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Meeting of the Fools  
_

_-Two Hours Ago-_

"Metal! Come here..." Shadow sat within a dark area as he stared out into the city from his 'temporary' apartment. His elbow rested on his chair as he listened in on the metallic clomps signalling that Metal was drawing nearer. The door opened and he waited for the metallic footsteps to stop and turned to look at his 'partner'.

"Did you give Sonic a dip in the water?"

_**"Yes, he was very shocked to find out I didn't kill him, though, I couldn't resist the temptation to give him a little taste of what's to come."**_

"Good, we want to leave them tasting embarrassment, they need to have fear on their shoulders every single moment. Because they must...no..they will break down!"

_**"As always you are right Shadow."**_

"Of course, which means my next words will also be correct..."

If Metal Sonic had lungs he would have gulped right now. _**"Care to share your thoughts my lord."**_

Shadow did a deep chuckle as he turned in his seat to stare out the window. He remained silent as Metal Sonic kept clenching and unfurling his Metal fist. His computer replayed his exchange with him and Sonic as it made sure to scope out the area for any 'suspicious' activity.

His sensor made a small beep at that moment as it replayed the video of when Sonic freaked out in the water, it began to zoom in towards some bushes as a camera had been seen pointed at him.

_**'Crap.' **_He thought to himself.

"I am very disappointed in you Metal..."

Metal Sonic felt like all of his sensors where going in over-drive telling him to run away or indicating every possible move Shadow could make if he tried to attack him.

_**"Have I troubled you sir?"**_

"Not troubled, more as taken my trust and stomped it into the ground while at the same time spitting on it." Shadow sighed.

_**"But I would never!...**_

"I entrusted you to do one task, but you seemed to let...'other things' come in the way of that and don't think I don't know because you left yourself quit obvious of your treachery."

Metal remained quite as Shadow rose from his seat and walked around his desk and up to Metal. "Do you have anything to say..."

_**"I am sorry my master, I never meant to go against you but that Hedgehog and this crazy pranking wars...it's just driving me to do things I never see myself to. If you wish to punish me...then so be it." **_Metal looked down so as not to witness what vile and evil things he would do to him. Seconds seemed to piece and the inevitable still hadn't come. He looked up and noticed that Shadow was now sitting back down.

"What are you doing still standing their...you have tasks to do!?" Shadow growled annoyed at Metal still standing their.

Metal was shocked as he slowly rose up. _**"You're not going to hurt/prank me?"**_

"Wouldn't that be going against our oath, I mean unless you betray me or I betray you then we won't prank each other."

_**"But..."**_

"The hell Metal just next time, make sure to have your priorities before your pleasures. That's the last time I have to go out and do your work for you." Shadow sighed.

Metal Sonic immediately went through his memory banks and remembered that he was supposed to go and ruin Knuckles Master Emerald.

_**"I am very sorry for my mistake, it shall not happen again." **_Metal Sonic bowed as he began to turn to leave only to see a familiar person close the door and lock it.

"Actually Metal, their was actually something I wanted to talk about with our..'oath'." Shadow evily chuckled as he pressed a button under his desk and metal claws shot from the walls to hold Metal up.

_**"Shadow what's the meaning of this and what is 'he' doing here!?" **_Metal struggled but the claws seemed to be stronger than he suspected.

Shadow laughed as he made his way in front of Metal and the mystery character pulled out a video which began to play Metal and Sonic's conversation. Shadow shook his head in pity as he began to 'tsk' Metal. "Metal Metal Metal, you should have known I wouldn't trust someone like you. I mean seriously why would I prank you just to bring you onto my team what a joke."

_**"So then that means you..."**_

"Yes Metal I used you, you played into my plan like a harp. You should be grateful though, you have just helped me so in one of the many steps in executing, Prank X!"

_**"How did I!? Wait you knew I would go to Sonic for help!"**_

"Of course...I mean it was kind of predictable actually. You and him have gone through many battles but when it came to both of you being in deep shit...well we knew a truce would come out of you two sooner or later."

Shadow turned to his 'accomplice' and grinned before putting a device in his hand. "Now how about you go and put part two of the plan into motion. I believe you have a couple of idiots expecting you at the moment."

The mystery accomplice of his nodded with a look matching a devilish grin as he chaos controlled out of the room. With his presence gone Metal felt a dark aura begin to emit from Shadow.

"You want to know something else about me Metal?"

Metal stayed quite afraid to ask as Shadow slowly turned around revealing him to be holding tools and wearing scrubs.

"I graduated with a PhD in Mechanics... with a Minor in Dangerous Surgery!" He cackled as he put a protective mask over his face and began shooting flames from his tool.

Metal Sonic let out a piercing robotic scream as Shadow's malicious laughing drowned it out and things went silent.

"I love being the king." Shadow sighed.

_-Scene Break-_

"And that's why we brought you here." Sonic had just finished explaining to Mephilles how he and the rest of his friends had been getting continuously pranked for their mistaken prank.

_**"So what makes you think that I will offer any assistance to you." **_Mephilles chuckled as he leaned on the wall waiting for someone to explain.

Commandeer wasn't in the mood as he angrily stared at Mephilles. "You should be thanking us for even letting you be here, we could easily terminate scum like you from this planet!"

_**"Shush it you incompetent idiot. You and your men wouldn't even hold a candle to the power I possess. You should be leaving the threats to your so called heroes of the planet."**_

Sonic gave the commander a look that said, 'just shut it and let him talk'. The commander muttered under his breath but quietly sat down in compliance.

Mephilles laughed and turned back to the group. _**"But still, why should I embarrass Shadow again...I mean I did enjoy doing it earlier but I really feel no need to do it a second time...though..." **_He gave a malicious grin and before they could react he shot a purple beam of light through Tails who's eyes widened in fear.

Everyone immediately prepared to attack Mephilles but he put his hands up canceling out the light as Tails remained seated clutching his chest.

_**"I actually do love seeing you all squirm like little worms. It fits you so well." **_He laughed at them all as they surveyed Tails who moved his hand across his chest to check for injuries but sighed when he saw himself in good health.

Everyone immediately glared at Mephilles with their own words to say, but instead pulled Sonic off to the side to voice their opinions.

"Why would you call him of all people!?" Knuckles growled.

"Well you see..

"He's ten times worse than Shadow, we don't even know if we can trust him." Silver glared daggers at Mephilles from the group who remained in his corner looking as smugish as ever.

"Please if you would just listen to me..."

"We should just take him out while we've got the chance." Tails piped up as everyone began to nod their heads or crack their fist(KNUCKLES) in approval.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sonic finally yelled which seemed to peak everybody's interest at the Hedgehog's unusual outburst.

"We have been ridiculed, made fun of, lowered to a level even crappier than crap, and we are complaining about Mephilles instead of the real person we want. I know you guys want to get back as him as well as the next guy, but Shadow needs to pay and if we can't do it alone then by gosh we'll learn to work with our enemies. I mean seriously we got Egg-butt on our team!"

"I actually came here out of no choice but..

"Yeah Yeah love you to Eggman. But like I was saying we need to just set aside our differences with Mephilles like we did last time and finally make a fool out of Shadow...again."

Everyone smiled except for Eggman who was glaring at Sonic for his little response just a while ago. The rest of them pumped their fist in the air in agreement with Sonic as they all turned to Mephilles who seemed to have been dozing off.

_**"You done, I really didn't intend to come here to be put to sleep by nonsensical words." **_Mephilles yawned as he moved off the table and began walking over.

Knuckles was already pulling his gloves on tight as Rouge, Amy, and Blaze where pushing him to not try to actually put Mephilles to sleep. Even though it would be funny to see that.

_**"So tell me, without interruptions... **_

Mephilles looked over to the Commander in the screen who made a quiet smacking noise and turned his head away.

_**...why should I do this?"**_

Sonic opened his mouth to respond.

_"A sweet and very vengeful prank full of humiliation and tears my dear friend." _A laugh sounded around the room. Every head turned to where the Commander's whole body was frozen like and Shadow was right beside him wearing a very sadistic grin.

_"Hello Mephilles, seems you finally came out of hiding."_

_**"Hmph, hide from a brat like you? I don't even think my fears come close to that."**_

_"I see someones trying to put up a brave front."_

_**"It's not called bravery when you where born to look even the most fearful creatures in the eyes and stand your ground." **_Mephilles shrugged his shoulders as moved closer towards the screen.

"Where are you!?" Sonic growled a new sense of anger emanating from him.

_"Oh you know, here, their, hell I'm everywhere."_

"But how did you find out about our base!? Noone knows about it unless..." Every head turned to Mephilles who put up his hands in defense. _**"Hey I didn't sense anyone following me, and I sure as hell didn't reveal the hiding place."**_

"Whatever liar, how about I start beating some truth into that thick brain of yours!" Knuckles growled as he once again began trying to advance, but the others kept him back.

_"Actually you're true mistake, was trusting a measly robot and his hedgehog lover to relay information so secretly. Wow...floating in a sky is the best hiding spot ever."_ Shadow remarked sarcastically.

Every head soon turned to Sonic who nervously chuckled and began to shrink under all of their glares.

_"But don't worry about that bucket of bolts...he will be very busy, just like you all."_ Shadow maniacally laughed as the room went pitch dark and the screen was the only source of light.

_"Now then...let's play a game."_ Shadow cackled as everyone screamed and began banging on doors to escape except for Mephilles who shook his head and had a leave me to die.

"I love my job." Shadow laughed again as he began enjoying the screams of his 'friends'

_-Scene Break-_

In a dark room, Metal's head was the only thing that lied on a table as a small light bathed on him, arousing him from his 'supposed' slumber.

_**"Where am I?"**_

Another light flickered on in front of him and Metal Sonic's eyes seemed to bulge as he stared at the objcet in front of him. _**"That monster, this is beyond cruel, he is truly out to break us!"**_

Metal tried to move his head this way or that but it seemed his head was either glued or something because he was forced to just stare at the object in front of him.

_**"DAMMIT! LET ME OUT! I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"**_

As Metal cursed and thrashed around in anger the mechanically made object which one would identify as a chilidog, lied in front of him, a good foot or two away.

_**"Just...one...BITE!" **_Metal Sonic was completely losing it as he tried in vain to get the delicacy but to no avail. He soon began making crying like noises as he continued to struggle.

_**"I need it! Just a taste! This is torture...SHADOW!"**_

* * *

_**This chapter was more...meh to me. I mean I actually wrote this somewhere towards the middle of the night, so I kept falling to sleep on some scenes. BUT WHO CARES! Who is Shadow's new accomplice? What is Mephilles's motives? What does Shadow have in store for his little 'mice'? Will Metal finally get that Mechanical Chili Dog? We may never know...**_

_**Until next chap R/R and I promise to make the next chap better, longer, funnier, crazier, plotier, submitted earlier, and plotier. See you guys on either Saturday or Sunday!:P**_


	9. Leading Up To

_**Hey HEY HEY! This time I'm pumped and ready to make this chapter crunk. I also want to give a warning...this chapter and probably the next will be Saw themed, only Shadow and Prank based in a way. **_

_And if you don't know what Saw is...then you should either look it up or go, find some Death traps, or just live your life wondering what could have been..._

_Speaking of which...only ONE MORE CHAPTER!_

_**Yeah time really does seem to fly by doesn't it?**_

_Shush that mouth, start the story because we are about to have a little...TALK!_

_**Uhmm Shadow don't come at me like that...let's handle this like civilized, reasonable, AHHH!**_

_Sorry people I won't be handling much of the pranks as we shall be talking, but I have a special...'sibling', who will be doing some of the work for me._

_Chapter 8: All leading up to..._

* * *

"LET US OUT!" Knuckles growled as he punched the door with enough force to shatter a bridge but to no avail. "Dangit Tails! Why did you make these walls so permeable."

"Well you said and I quote, 'Make the walls and doors harder than I punch, so I can punch them without making holes.' He gave Knuckles a look as everyone else glared upon him.

"Hehe...uhmm...well...you know not to listen to my words." Knuckles growled.

"Because that brain of yours doesn't function at a good enough level to form smart words." Rouge rolled her eyes at Knuckles stupidity.

HEY! My brain functions at a higher pace than other people, they just don't understand the words made from my brain..." Knuckles crossed his arms sticking his head up.

_-Within Knuckles's Brain...-_

A tiny Knuckles was running on a treadmill holding a thin book that said 'The Knuckles Dictionary' , wearing glasses and biting the edge of his pencil.

"Now how how do you spell function. Eh who cares, I won't be using that word anyway." He threw the utensils down and went back to running, but slipped and fell off making the whole treadmill explode in sparks and him falling to the ground asleep on the book.

_-Back to Real World-_

"Way to smart for ya Tails." Knuckles nodded his head, unaware of the events unfolding in his brain.

_"Ignoring Knuckles lack of knowledge, welcome to one of the final chapters in my game which lead up to a very dramatic sequel." _Shadow cackled as he moved the frozen Commander out of the way.

"What's going on Shadow!" Silver cried as he glared at the ominous figure above them.

_"You see, I'm working on your final prank, but it's going to take some time to get it done, but I also need you all to be distracted in order for me to get it done. So I've had a 'friend' of mine rig your whole workshop to keep you all 'occupied' for the moment." _He dragged the last bit out with a dark tone.

_**"Hahaha!"**_

Everyone turned to the only person crazy enough to be enjoying this situation as Mephilles made his way to stand in front of the screen.

_**"Once again dear brother, you seem to underestimate me, you should remember that I am not these petty and moronic creatures you call friends."**_

_"Ah Mephilles, I almost didn't notice you their, I actually thought I was looking at myself but wondered why I had such a pedophilic look on my face. So how goes you and your mission to chase people younger than you around?"_

_**"You should talk, I mean what kind of man cries over one girl for every moment of his life."**_

_"The kind of man, who doesn't need to steal an awesome man's look just to stop crying over not having any girls at all."_

The both of them grew evil grins as they had a stare down which held enough power to split the world between them in half. As they continued this baited battle with each other, but Shadow laughed looking away as Mephilles held his head up in what seemed to be pride of victory.

_"I shall not amuse myself with making Mephil here feel bad about himself, so I will just begin my hour of amusement...Let the games begin." _He grinned viciously as the screen went black and the light went off in the room. Their where a lot of girlish screams and whines of protest before the lights came back on and both Sonic, Knuckles and Silver had all jumped into Blaze, Rouge, and Tails arms.

They immediately dropped the scared boys on the ground who embarrassingly began to rise up from their spots on the ground.

"Sorry about that, I uhmm felt something on me was all." Silver cleared his throat. Blaze just shook her head in pity before she felt something off about the room.

"Ughh guys...where's Mephilles?" She indicated to where Mephilles form had originally stood in his heated lock-down with their ebony enemy.

"Forget Mephilles, where's Amy?" Rouge cried as everyone began looking every which way for their friend, or in Mephilles's case...enemy. Tails made his way to the door and twisted it open, only to yell in shock at seeing a barrage of chaos spears coming his way. He quickly shut the door and slid down it as a spear surprised him, digging into the metal of the door.

"Tails! I said make the doors harder than I punch!" Knuckles growled as Tails picked himself up glaring at Knuckles and kicked him in the shin as he hopped around.

"You said stronger then your punches, NOT A CHAOS SPEAR!" Tails growled as Sonic came in between and began to pull Tails away from Knuckles before he bit his head off.

"Now guys, I'm sure if we can find a way out of this, then we can find Amy, not so much of Mephilles, and probably figure out what Shadow is planning."

Everyone nodded in agreement and turned to Tails. "You know this place better then anyone else, seeing as you built it, so are there any other exits...excluding the door." Silver asked remembering what happened just a second ago.

Tails began walking around and examining different parts before stepping up onto his table and stomping his foot down on the middle of the table as a plate began to move his foot down. Soon a hatch opened up in front of the table and Tails jumped down with a smile.

"Wow Tails, when did you make this." Cream clapped in awe.

"Aw it was nothing, I made sure to build this place with precautions in case someone like Eggman or Mephilles attacked."

"Hmph as if that would do you any good." Eggman laughed as everyone seemed to actually notice his presence in the room.

"Woh Eggman, when did you get here?" Sonic scratched his head in thought as Eggman's seemingly moment of superiority was shot down.

"What?!"

"Yeah Eggman, how did you get in here? I don't even remember letting you in." Tails also said as everyone looked at the dumb-founded Eggman.

"Seriously! I've been here since the beginning and you didn't notice me!? I was sitting right beside the thieving bat and the future boy their!" He indicated to both Silver and Rouge who also began to try and remember.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember myself saying for someone to move their 'fat-ass' over." Rouge tapped her foot in thought.

"Yeah I think so to..." Silver also nodded in agreement as everyone began contemplating on when Eggman arrived.

"Really!? Really!" Eggman growled before turning the other way and crossing his arms to glower. "This is why I despise you all..

"Come on guys, we aren't gonna get anywhere wondering where Eggman's been and what, let's just get out of here, find Amy possibly Mephilles, and cease Shadow for what he's planning."

Everyone did a victory pump, excluding Eggman who was still in his shame, as all of them began to make their way down inside of the hatch. Eggman was the last to go down and soon the room they where once in, was left in a dark silence until a feminine giggle cut though it.

"Time to have some fun." Her voice resonated around the room before once again leaving the room in the silence it was originally in.

_-Scene Break-(Time to leave you all shell-shocked...well those who didn't guess right.)_

Shadow stood atop his hill by his tree which outlooked the whole city. Instead of having a hard and angry glare as he usually was fond of making, his eyes where soft as he was in a deep and silent thought.

_'Chaos, this world is screwed.'_

He gave a small laugh to himself seemingly unaware of the purplish and black goop forming behind him. It began to rise in the air as it slowly began to mesh into a being, it's grayish-black furred arms materialized first showing it to be wearing gloves and an inhibitor ring on each arm, next came it's legs with hover skates that matched the man in front of him.

Finally as his feet touched the ground, his head formed to match the counterpart in front of him as he opened his lids to reveal the shallow emeralds that lay within.

Shadow continued looking forward as a grin came to his face knowing pretale of who may be behind him.

"Hello again, Dark."

_**"Nice to see you as well brother." **_Mephilles chuckled as he crossed his arms and came to stand beside Shadow as well to glare upon the city.

"How goes construction on Prank X?"

_**"It is complete and ready whenever you are." **_

Shadow could only maliciously grin as Mephilles turned to him with an amused look. _**"I must say though, you have come very far and held up to your promise of showing this world your true colors."**_

Shadow merely shrugged and turned around to began walking as Mephilles followed in suite. "Of course, these idiotic people should have known not to make such a mockery of me. What that hedgehog, his friends, and those people did to me shall never be forgiven. If they survive the ordeal that is."

_**"I do have to say though, even I can't await for this Prank X to go underway, I actually enjoyed putting it together minus the person you had me working with that is."**_

"If I am going to make this world pay for their shameful sin, then I will need assistance so as to not go overboard that is." Shadow stopped as did Mephilles as a flash of light began to appear in front of them.

Neither closed their eyes as Shadow's grin took up nearly his whole face and Mephilles just gave a glare in the direction. Soon the light began to dissipate as a small wolfish-hedgehog appeared in front of them.

She wore a black sleeveless jumper, black shorts with red stripes along the side, gloves that held inhibitor rings, and small hover skates that resembled Shadow's. Her appearance resembled that of a girlish type of Shadow including a tail and her ears being more angled out and down in a wolfish way. Her quills cascaded down as a few hung in her face between her eyes.

When she looked up to Shadow she gave him a sweet and innocent smile, but as she turned to Mephilles her features became the opposite as she gave him an equal and dispassionate glare.

"Mephilles." She spat his name.

_**"Girl." He equally said her name with disgust.**_

"It's Death! For the last time!" She growled moving to advance towards him before Shadow extended his hand out and shook his head.

"This is not a time to be fighting sis, did you do what I asked of you?"

The girl known as Death seemed to finally let her and Mephilles's battle go for now and turned to Shadow with a nod. "Yep, and I set them up like you told me to."

Shadow laughed while ruffling her hair as Death gave him a playful pout. "That's my girl. And how goes our 'stalling' of the others?"

"Don't worry, I have a few clones taking my place at the moment." She shrugged as Shadow's look turned to one of disappointment.

"I thought I told you not to use that ability, it can cause serious damage if not handled properly and your still not sure how long you can keep it up."

Death merely moved her hand in a way to say calm down. "It's all right Shadow, I haven't been doing it all day, and plus you should already know I can keep it up long enough to get back in time."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you better be telling the truth on this."

Death rolled her eyes and gave him a playful glare. "Whatever you say...mom."

"That's brother to you little missy." They laughed and shared a moment before Mephilles cleared his throat for them to remember his presence in the field.

"Don't we have work we should be attending to Shadow?" Shadow seemed to come out of his moment as he nodded and came to stand beside Mephilles as Death stuck her tongue out at him as he muttered 'ignorant child' under his breath.

"Now that those idiots believe you to be gone, Amy to be kidnapped, and unaware of my full intentions. We can begin to let the motions of my plan go to work. Death, you can have fun with them in whatever way you like, but make sure all of them get out in time for me to unveil my precious gift to them."

Death did a mock salute. "Yes sir private Shadow sir!" She laughed before chaos controlling away as Shadow shook his head.

"Siblings." He muttered before turning to Mephilles...

_-Scene Break-_

Death arrived back in time to see all of the Sonic team going down the hatch as she predicted. She pressed a button and watched as the hatch began to open up into different sectors and each one of them began to go into a certain one.

She prepared to leave when a beep on the screen alerted her, she returned and nearly sweat dropped at seeing Eggman stuck inside of the shaft he was supposed to be going in.

'Man that guy needs to cut back on his food.' She thought to herself as she began to make her way out of the room shaking her head in pity. If she had stayed a little longer she could have heard Eggman with his cries and pleads for help.

_**"I knew that diet wasn't crap, this is why I'm sticking to the dance workouts!" Eggman growled as he began to move in order to try act least budge in the shaft only finding it no use.**_

_**"Well...now what am I supposed to do while I wait? Maybe I can just sing a few tunes while I wait." He soon began to sing his theme song again only to stop with a disappointed sigh and banged his head against the steel.**_

_**"Damn I need butter, GET ME SOME BUTTER!"**_

_-Scene Break-_

Blaze rose up as she found herself within a large white room. "Ow my head." She began to look around and take in her surroundings, seeing as their was no type of door or any other related exits in her way. She moved to a wall and prepared to punch it, before a figure appeared before her in the room.

"Hello Blaze."

Blaze immediately turned her head already in a battle position, flames ready and poised to attack. Her eyes soon widened as she saw that it was Death and she immediately had her fire go away as she embarrassingly laughed.

"Sorry about that, you kinda snuck up on me."

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." Death laughed.

"So who are you, and what are you doing here." Blaze asked as she knelled to Death.

Death grinned as her hand went behind her back. "My names Death and don't worry I'm not here to take your soul. What am I doing here? Well I'm not sure..."

Blaze laughed at the little joke she made. "Nice to know, but it would be nice if a girl as sweet as you were the one to take me away. I wouldn't want any giant skull faced man in a creepy robe telling me to come with him."

Death laughed along with Blaze and gave a sweet smile. "Thank you, I'll be sure to look in on position as a grim reaper."

Blaze soon remembered something that the girl said earlier. "Wait, how do you know my name again."

The girls sweet smile soon turned into a devilish one as she crossed her arms. "Well you did happen to hurt my brother, so of course I know my enemies."

"Wait I don't even know who you're brother is...unless, those shoes, those rings, it couldn't be..."

"Oh but it is." Death clapped as the room began to fall apart and it revealed both her and Blaze atop a large building touching nearly the edge of the sky. Blaze immediately shrieked as she went to the middle and off the edge to get away from the dangerous hazard.

"How did we get here?!"

"The real question is how will YOU be getting down. You see this building is said to shrink every single moment before it is the size of nothing but a pebble, when it does it will be a long plummet to the ground, spelling impudent doom." Death winked as she made her way to the edge.

"Wait but won't that mean you will also go down?" Blaze watched as the girl turned to her and laughed before jumping down and seemingly disappearing. Once she was gone Blaze watched as the edges of the building shrunk in and she did an audible gulp.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

_**And thus I shall end it here, since it got to long for my comforts. So now we discover the truth...that Mephilles has been working with Shadow all along! We also discover that Shadow has been having a secret sibling working, 'behind the scenes' throughout it all. **_

_**Now first off, I wish to say their may be two more chapters seeing as I didn't expect this chapter to get so long and third...well me and Shadow had a talk which will be discussed in the next chap.**_

_R&R, Leave feedback and tell us how you feel, and don't worry about Amy, her fate will be revealed soon._

_**See you guys next time! :)**_


	10. Prank Me to Death

_**A/N: Hey again guys, looks like this story will be finished in an extended period of time so bust out the wine and give some cheers! Also I want to mention that if you don't know this, Blaze's fear and dislike is of heights. Now where's those drinks!?**_

_Working on it! Hey why not you tell them the big surprise while you're at it!?_

_**Oh no Shadow, I may have agreed to your terms on that but we promised I wouldn't reveal it until the final chapter.**_

_Pssh, spoil sport! Well I'll just tell them! We've beenmphmmm!_

_**SHUSH IT SHADOW! START THE STORY, BEFORE HE GETS OUT!**_

_Did you just stop me from speaking!_

_O_O. Uh-oh...SEE YOU ALL SOON! AHHHHH!_

_**Get back here or I'll smile!**_

_Chapter 9: Pranked to Death (figuratively or literally!) also video mentioned is "Love, love Shadow" By back2s0ul._

* * *

Knuckles woke up with a shock as he groaned in pain holding his head . "Oh man! That's the last time I use one of Tails crazy contraptions." As he did this, he found himself to be in a dark area with only one source of light focused on him. He also took notice of the chains that seemed to have come onto his wrists and ankles without him even knowing.

"The hell!? Where am I? Tails, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, anyone their!?" He yelled as he began walking forward only for the chains to unnaturally pull him back and cling him into what he immediately distinguished as the cold tiled wall. He began to struggle and growl so as to get out of his trap.

**"You should quit doing that, you'll only hurt yourself." **A soft voice resounded through the dark.

"Hey who is that!? Eggman I swear if you're behind this I'm gonna crack that giant belly of yours!"

**"Eww gross! Why would you compare me to a slob like him!?" **The voice literally choked as if it was about to throw up from Knuckle's comment. After hearing the voice again, Knuckles noticed that the voice didn't really sound nasally and old. It actually sounded more..._feminish._

Lights began to come on and Knuckles was finally able to take in the room he was in. It looked dirty as if it hadn't been cleaned in who knows how long. Their where a couple more fluorescent light bulbs around the small, dingy room and Knuckles soon caught sight of who his occupant was.

"Looks like someone needs to use their brain more." Death grinned as she stood act least a foot away from Knuckles, arms behind her back.

"Who the hell are you?"

Death grinned as she began walking up to Knuckles in a shy looking demeanor but with a face that Knuckles seemed to recognize, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You shouldn't talk like that ya know, a lot of people find it rude."

"Yeah and people find it rude when you just chain them up to a wall! Without permission I might add!" Knuckles hissed.

"Shesh, you don't need to get into such a hissy fit Knuckie, I was just playing." She stood in front of him now as Knuckles was now forced to look into those deviant red eyes. Those eyes that held the look of only one person he knew...

"Your eyes...they look just like...

The girl grinned before skipping back to where she was and pressing her palm against the wall as it seemed to press some sort of secret lever as the wall opened up and she disappeared through the passage way.

Knuckles watched her leave and immediately went back to his struggling, as he ignored the girl's warnings. As he kept struggling, he was unaware of small little rods coming out of the wall and touching the chains connected to his legs and arms.

"Stupid ass chain, stupid ass girl, stupid ass Tails, stupid ass AHHHHH!"

Knuckles went crazy as a great amount of electricity shot through the poles and into Knuckles as he hung limp and useless with his eyes spinning.

"I promise to wash the Master Emerald like you told me mommy." He soon recovered and shook his head to wake out of his stupor. He looked up and noticed the poles now coursing with electricity as a screen began to float down in front of him, with Death laughing like a maniac.

"Oh man, sorry Knucks didn't mean to 'Shock' you." She continued laughing, as Knuckles growled at her.

"Come on Knuckles it's not my fault you 'Shocked' yourself with that one."

Knuckles eye twitched as he stared at Death who was now starting to make puns on him. "Are you going to sit their making stupid puns!?"

"This may come as a 'Shock' to you Knuckles, but that's what I'm here for." She grinned as she leaned back in a chair.

Knuckles immediately went back to his struggling as he began to cry out pleads of help to noone in particular. Death did a small giggle and pressed a red button as she watched Knuckles make faces and movements as he was jolted to cease his efforts.

"Shocking! Isn't it."

Knuckles glared at the laughing girl, picking his head up from his position. _"This couldn't possibly get any worse."_

"Oh yeah, and to make this even more fun!"

The walls immediately turned into a solid red and began to spin around with Knuckles still attached to the chains that bonded him. They abruptly stopped and the chains came off as Knuckles slumped to the floor gripping his head and holding his stomach.

"Thank Chaos." He muttered to himself.

"Enjoy the freedom, because it won't last long." As she said that, two poles rose out of the floor surrounded by electricity as a shield and a large tube came out of the ceiling.

"What is this?" Knuckles wondered as he picked himself off the ground and slowly made his way to the wall as the screen began to float beside him.

Death grinned from within the screen as she leaned forward resting on her hands. "You see in order to escape, you have to find the wall in which I hit the switch. But to make the game more challenging, I've not only covered all the walls, but every time you press the wrong wall then that tube will drop an inch of water which once it touches the poles..Well you get the idea."

Knuckles sweat dropped and growled before punching the floating screen as it powered down and Death's laughing was the last thing heard.

'Alright Knuckles, you can do this, you've dug yourself out of bigger holes than this.' He went to a random part on a wall and gave a smirk.

'She thinks she can cage me like an animal? Well she should have read up on her facts, that I'm stronger than most people.'

He punched the wall as it made a sickening crunch sound. He remained in that position before bringing his fist back and sucking on his hand in pain. "The hell is that stuff made out of!?"

A humming sound was made and Knuckles looked up to see that water was poring out of the tube and it rose to where it was an inch above the edge of his feet. He looked down at the water, over to the electricity rods, and then at the wall before twitching.

"DAMMIT!"

_-Scene Break-_

"Blaze!?" Silver shot up as he frantically looked around to find his vixen love to no avail. He began rising and began adjusting to his environment, he was in a large, quiet field seemingly peaceful and tranquil.

A place one would come to escape the worries and dangers of society. But Silver wasn't here for any peace. He let his powers float him in the air so he could get a better view of where he was but found that to be pointless as he was only able to see miles and miles of green.

It was really making him kinda sick.

_"Silver!"_

Silver immediately snapped his head backwards as he tried to focus on something as he tilted his head. "Blaze?"

_"Silver...help!"_

"I'm coming Blaze!" Silver cried out, his worries increasing as he used every inch of power to force himself in her direction. Her voice sounded so far, and the scenery just seemed to stay the same to him.

_"Silver hurry!"_

"I'm coming Blaze!" His teeth where gritted as he held a look of pure determination upon his face. As he was doing all of this, he was unaware of the gigantic pair of red eyes watching him from within the sky.

**"Fly little Silver as fast as you can, you better find Blaze before she hits the land."**

It laughed before disappearing and going out of sight.

_-Scene Break-_

Tails made his way to his knees with a groan escaping his lips, as he staggeringly began to push himself up. "What happened, where am I?"

"You've finally awaken Tails." Tails turned around and found Cream waving with a comforting smile on her face. "You've been out for some time now."

Tails looked around to see them in a box shaped room with a large screen overtaking each side of the walls and the ceiling. "How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure, when I awoke I found myself in this room and you still unconscious so I decided to wait until you awoke." She replied as she walked closer to Tails also looking around in the place they where in. He went to one of the walls and knocked on it and found the screen to be unusually thick.

"Strange, I've never seen a screen with such durability."

Cream walked beside him and knocked on it as it resonated the sound of knocking on a wall. "Yes and their isn't anything in this room that we can use to get out of here."

As they began to contemplate one of the Tv's turned on and went completely to static. Tails and Cream turned to it an looked at it questioningly before another one came on and did the same thing as the other screen. Soon all of them where turning on and each and everyone made the static sound as both Cream and Tails held their ears in pain.

"That noise, it's so annoying!" Tails growled as he tried to talk over it.

"Make it stop Tails!" Cream whined as Tails noticed her please and covered her up with his body as he took to taking the noise full force. It soon stopped and Tails got off of Cream as he sighed in relief.

"I think it's over." Cream indicated as Tails jumped back with a blush and cleared his throat.

"Err...yeah...that's nice." He nervously laughed almost tripping as Cream giggled at his antics as she looked around at the screens that were now completely white.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tails looked around at the screens as everything became deathly quiet.

_**"HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE SHADOW!?" **_A voice boomed as it bounced around the room before slowly dying down.

"What?" Tails asked confused.

A face popped up immediately on the screens as Tails jumped back while Cream clung to him for safety.

_**"How much do you love Shadow!?"**_ It asked again.

"Why are you asking that." Cream looked up from Tails fur to the face in the screen as it began to laugh and stand up before moving into some light to reveal someone wearing Shadow's face for a mask.

"_**Because today everyone will love him!"**_

A piano piece began playing as stars began to float out continuously in an almost hypnotic type way. "What's going on?" Tails closed his eyes to try and keep himself from looking at the screens. He took a peek and instantly regretted it as he stared at the black and white hypnosis spirals that went on over and over again as Shadow's head lied in the middle grinning at them.

_**"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today!"**_

_Clap! _

_**"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today!**_

_Clap!_

_**"Anyway you want to!, Anyway you've got to!, Love Love ME Love Love ME, LOVE LOVE!"**_

Once it all stopped Tails and Cream looked off with a forlorn expression as the person wearing the Shadow mask returned on the screen. _**"Once again...how much...do you love Shadow?"**_

"To Death." Both Cream and Tails drawled out as the person with the Shadow mask began laughing insanely as he ut his hand to the mask and began taking it off. _**"Good! Because if you do not love Shadow...**_

Once they removed it, the person was revealed to be the insane Shadow the hedgehog fan who should have been in the mental hospital. _**"Then what point is their in loving! HAHA...AHAH...HAHAHAHA!"**_

His voice echoed throughout the room as all of the screens went dark and a door opened as both the shadow zombies of Cream and Tails began to walk in while the fan continued to laugh maniacally.

_-Scene Break-_

Sonic awoke with a start and immediately freaked out when he couldn't feel his arms or legs moving. He surveyed his are to find him in a dimly lit room and noticed his legs and arms were bounding him to a chair.

"Where am I? Hey! Tails, Knuckles, somebody...help!"

**"Screaming is pointless, they can't hear you." **

Sonic looked up with a start and saw Death walking up to him with a blank expression.

"Thank god! Hey little girl, you may not know me but I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, you know, master of speed, the blue blur, everyone's lovable...

**"Oh my gosh will you hush!? Shesh I barely said anything to you and you automatically start going on a rant."**

"Someone's being a little cranky, you need a hug?" Sonic trembled his lip in a sad like expression as he used his hands in a 'bring it in' motion.

**"...I am going to enjoy this more than I should."**

Sonic quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her in thought. "Uhmm...I don't know how someone enjoys helping someone out, but I guess since you're helping me then I can see why you would enjoy it."

Death sighed heavily and walked to the side of Sonic where she gripped a lever and pulled it with no hesitance. Sonic was about to ask what she was doing until he yelped in surprise as he was suddenly sent leaning back with the chair, forced to have his attention look up at the brightly, glowing fluorescent light.

"Uggh, now I can see why they say don't go to the light, that thing will blind you."

Death hovered over him as she flicked his nose in anger and he yelped again as he moved a glare at her.

"Shesh, I don't know what your problem is missy, but you should know I'm not scheduled for another of my weekly fan girl hostage situations. Try me on tomorrow though and I can probably squeeze you in." He playfully continued to mess with Death who was becoming very annoyed with him. She went over to a table and Sonic heard the sound of tape being torn off.

"Uhmm...what are you doing? You know I was just messing around with you, right?" Sonic sweat-dropped as she stalked to him with a malicious grin.

"Look whatever I did to you, I'm sorry, but if you want a picture with me all you had to do was ask like the othmphmmm!"

His words became muffled as Death smacked the tape over his mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

**"Finally, I was getting tired of hearing your nonsensical words. I mean seriously I thought I heard of girls who couldn't get enough about talking about themselves but now I'm starting to think I judged to quickly."**

Sonic tried to say something but his words continued to come out muffled.

**"I'm not sure what you said, but it may have been 'what am I going to do with you?" **Sonic tried to say something again but once again his muffled words fell to 'deaf ears'.(get it because it's deaf and she's Death...it's funny, LAUGH ALREADY!)

She walked over to his other side and pulled another lever which opened up a trap hole in the floor as an object rose out of it. When it came out Death grinned and grabbed it as she waved it in Sonic's face.

**"Come on Sonic, don't you want a fresh, hot, and delicious chili dog. It's right out of the batch." **

Sonic twitched as he began to start struggling to break from his confines. Death set the dog on top of his chest and watched as his squirming ceased to a minimum style as he tried to grab the delicacy without moving it off his chest.

**"Squirming like the worm you are, well you're about to squirm even more."** She moved over to a wall and pressed a button hidden behind one of the tiles as a gun popped out of the wall and was directed towards Sonic.

Sonic didn't seem to waver as he continued to try and reach for the food upon his chest. Death made a grin as the gun cocked and the trigger snapped, but nothing came out. Sonic stopped his moving to look at the gun and seemed like he was laughing in a 'was that for nothing' kind of notion.

She shook her head in pity before Sonic noticed something coming out of the gun. He tried to adjust his eyes to see what it was but the light continued to evoke his vision. He felt a wet drop soon touch his head and immediately recognized what was going on.

He quickly began to move his head in an effort to move from the slow torture machine. Another drop hit his head and he felt a slight pain from it this time. He also felt his stomach burning for some strange reason, he looked to the chili dog and found it eating away at his stomach. His eyes widened as he looked over at Death who was laughing insanely as her face began to contort and twist.

He began to think to himself what the heck was going on when he began to feel the pain as if someone was drilling a hole into his head. He began to freak out and began moving and struggling but all he did was make his wrists and legs bleed from the pressure he was applying.

This was not going well. He looked up in time to see Death hovering over him with a dark grin covering her face. He made an audible gulp before she pulled the chili dog of his stomach and ripped the tape from his mouth making him scream in pain.

**"Eat up dog boy!" **While his mouth was open she plopped the chili dog into his mouth as he choked on it for a moment before swallowing it. He opened his mouth to respond but she threw another one in.

**"Don't be shy have as much as you like." **She then continuously continued to stuff his mouth with chili dogs as he began squirm and try to move his head away only to get hit in the eye by the corrosive water.

**"C'mon didn't you say you could never tire of this food, then show me you can." **She began to laugh maniacally as she continued to stuff the chili dogs into Sonic where he couldn't even breath. As he felt his last breath being taken he couldn't help to think one thing to himself.

'Killed by my own love...ironic really.'

And everything went black.

_-Scene Break-_

Blaze was upon the last little pieces of the building as she was hyperventilating as she could see the birds flying below her. She continued to cry out for help even for Silver but it seemed that noone was going to be able to save her. Their was another sound and Blaze knew that the last piece of the building was about to go away.

She closed her eyes and made one last prayer before the platform she once stood on disappeared and she found herself plunging to her death. She could feel her life flashing before her eyes and instantly regretted that the last thing she wasn't able to do was reveal her most deepest feelings for Silver.

_"Blaze!"_

It was almost as if he was with her in her last moments.

_"Blaze!"_

She opened her eyes and looked up in surprise to see Silver flying with blinding speed towards her as he left a green hue of energy in his wake. She reached out her hand for him as he did for her but both were unaware of the eyes opening below Blaze. Soon flames poured from it to and melded it into Iblis. He made a roar and began to open his mouth for Blaze to fall into.

"BLAZE!" Silver cried out as he poured in every reserve to reach for her as she continued to hold out her hand for him feeling tears coming to her eyes. Their hands where just a fingertip away but Iblis chomped his mouth shut as he caught Blaze into his mouth in Silver's utter horror.

"BLAZE!"

_-Scene Break-_

Knuckles was neck deep in the water as he screamed in agony from the volts of electricity shooting through his body. 'Dammit, if this keeps up, I'm gonna drown.' Knuckles thought to himself.

Using what strength he had left, he moved to the last wall he hadn't punched and observed two parts on it he hadn't punched, meaning only one of them could be his way out.

'Here we go!' He punched the one on the right side and closed his eyes thinking the worst but was greeted by the hum of electricity stopping. He cracked open an eye and saw no water had poured out and the rods had finally stopped.

"Oh thak god." He breathed in relief.

As he relished in his victory the whole room was bathed in a red light as Death's laughing echoed off the walls. His eyes widened and he slipped into the water in shock as the tube widened in size and a sea of red came pouring out, drowning the whole room in it's blood.

Knuckles was thrown into a wall and by mistake absorbed water into his lungs as he gripped his throat feeling his air leaving him. He could see little splotches of black clouding his vision as his eyes began to glaze over.

'Is this how I'm actually going to die, this can't be it.'

His eyes widened and he absorbed one last intake of water before his eyes slowly closed and he began to sink to the depths of the water as everything went silent.

_-Scene Break(last break, now I can go on my break)_

"AHHHH!" Sonic shot up with a shock as he gripped his face and stomach frantically looking around. He was in a field where he could outlook Central City and all of it's glory. He looked around him and found that all of his friends where with him to his relief. Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles. Amy was still missing with Eggman and Rouge as well.

He moved towards his friends as all of them woke up the same way he did, gasping or clutching their heads and stomachs as they adjusted to the world.

"I'm guessing you all had a nightmare to?" Sonic looked to all of them as they noticed his presence and nodded.

"Their was...so much water." Knuckles shivered.

Silver just held Blaze as she shook in his arms gripping him as if she would never want to let go.

"He just wouldn't stop with the videos, so much about Shadow Shadow Shadow." Tails cringed as he remembered the man hypnotizing them to look at Shadow related videos.

"Same here, I don't think I'll ever be able to touch a chili dog for a while." Sonic looked away as everyone looked at him in shock, never expecting those words to be said out of Sonic's mouth.

_**"So you've all waken up, that's good...**_

They all turned their heads behind them and saw the one person they had been meaning to see ever since this hellish nightmare began.

_**because the finale is just about to begin." **_The figure stepped off the tree to reveal his blood red eyes. Everyone glared at him and they all muttered the name that haunted their thoughts seemingly leaving them on edge.

"Shadow."

**"In the flesh and bone."**

* * *

**There's only one thing I can say for this chapter which I know all of you are thinking...Dark.**

**So yes, one of the final ultimate pranks wasn't even a real one at all. Now how many of you actually thought I killed them off huh huh? That's right I'm looking at you, you know who you are, the one who's pressing back space on that 'HOW CAN YOU KILL SONIC' quote.**

**I really didn't find much amusement from this chap except in a few points but I promise next chap you are going to be wanting me to make an epilogue, second part, a...Shadow Gets Sega'd. **

_Like that'll ever happen._

_**Oh yes and to the Guest who asked about TwilighttheWolf, this one is actually from another fic writer she let me use. **_

_**QUESTIONING TIME! What will Shadow do now that he has the group where he wants them? Where is Rouge in all of this? What is Prank X? Will Eggman ever get the butter? All will be answered next chapter in the final installment of PRANKING GAMES!**_

_**;D Thanks for all the help guys.**_


	11. Prank Xtermination

_**A/N: Konbanwa! Konnichiwa! Oyasumanasai! Whatever time period it is with you guys, I give you happy greetings. So the long awaited and dreaded chapter finally has come upon us. I really just want to say a big thank you to not only my Shadow's Rant followers but everyone who supported me throughout this story. In truth I was going to quit after the slip up in Shadow's Rant but...I don't know, I guess Shadow just came and somehow got me back into it.**_

_And that's why everyone loves me, because I'm awesome and make people awesome._

_**Whatever Mister Cool Guy, well how's about we reveal our sweet present to them?**_

_FINALLY! LONGEST CHAPTER TO!  
_

_**Due to so many reviews in continuing this story and to bring back the Rants, we will be creating a bunch of one shots based on a character from the Sonic Universe(mainly Shadow.) **_

_It'll have laughs, me, oc's, me, ranting your reviews, me, beat up Sonic's, me, random guys causing trouble...Did I mention that I'll be in at as well, because that's kind of important as well?_

_**Okay whatever you say you self absorbed maniac.**_

_Thanks for the compliment. I just love it when people like you say things like that, it shows how much you love KISSING MY ASS!_

_**That's it I've had it with you! Start the story...(rolls up sleeves) LET'S GO SHADOW!**_

_...The following events will now be cancelled as they are to mature and embarrassing for the audience...and the author_

_**HELP!**_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Prank Xtermination, Goodbye!_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver, and Blaze. They had faced many challenges, from mad scientist, time traveling villains, mystical beings, and prophetical monsters. But this was by far the greatest challenge that stood in their path. It was supposed to be harmless, everyone was supposed to just get a laugh, which they did, but what they didn't come to expect was their prankee getting pissed off to unknown territories.

Well...actually Sonic was the only one oblivious of him going crazy but he claimed he would finally wear different shoes, which he still didn't do. They all had been put through a month of nothing but hell from this monster and they thanked the day that it was. Today was a day they were hoping to rejoice over...

It was the final day of April.

Which meant that Shadow's sick game had to come to an end. But none knew that Shadow was planning to end it all with his final bang.

**"So...it's all come to this."**

They all stood at the ready as if expecting Shadow to make a move at any given moment. All except one lone figure within their group, he walked up and it only made Shadow smirk with a chuckle.

"That's it! We will not be treated like your little play-thing's anymore Shadow, we've had enough!"

**"Looks like someone's deciding to try and grow a pair..."**

Everyone looked over to they're valiant hero. Once again he was going against all odds to stare the impossible, powerful, and psychotic of monsters in the eyes while everything fell apart around him.

"Stop all of this Shadow, this stupid game of yours needs to end now!"

Shadow merely continued to laugh before moving off the tree and walking slowly towards the group.

**"Game? Whoever said this was a game...well I did quote that once, but you still don't seem to get it do you?"**

"Get what!? That you're taking one small prank so far as if we've been doing this to you everyday. I mean sure we publicly tried to ruin you're reputation, embarrass you in front of millions, probably black-mail you, but we didn't do it! Well the last part we didn't do but you get my point. Shadow, just get over it! You've already embarrassed us, humiliated everyone who wronged you, just stop this stupid vengeance already!" Sonic growled.

Shadow stopped in front of Sonic with a blank look before he began laughing psychotically. Sonic and the others remained frozen as they watched Shadow go crazy over Sonic's supposed 'valiant words'.

**"I'm so sorry...it's just that...I find it so hilarious you still think this is for vengeance. I mean originally it was, the first few were all part of vengeance, but as time progressed it soon became more of...entertainment."**

Everyone nearly fell on their faces as Sonic twitched at Shadow's words. "Entertainment!? Then why did you keep spouting nonsense about vengeance and getting back at us?"

**"Eh, I needed a good enough reason to actually do this to you all. Though I should thank you for doing this. I've never had so much enjoyment in my whole life, counting the times Maria and I used to prank the scientist. **

Everyone remained silent as Shadow continued to laugh. "...You're crazy!" Silver piped up as everyone for the first time, agreed with him on being right.

Shadow shook his head at them before walking a good distance away and crossing his arms. **"I may be crazy, but I want you to savor these last few moments of your life and what I do to you or may do to you."**

Sonic and the others gave confused expressions towards the ebony pranker. "What do you mean last moments of our life?" Tails piped up.

Shadow turned his attention to the intelligent kitsune. **"Glad you asked, why not you all take a look up in three, two, one...**

Everyone slowly looked up and their jaws literally hit the ground at the object floating before them. "That..That can't be.." Sonic muttered.

"It's.." Cream couldn't finish as she instinctively moved to grab onto Tails.

_-Scene Break-_

Everyone in their cities began stopping what they where doing as they took notice of the sky being bathed in a sea of red. They knew this from many occasions and specifically only one could come to mind.

The Black Arms had returned.

Everyone shrieked, freaked out, began making last minute calls, saying their last prayers, or sneaking hardware and food out of shops unsuspecting to the owners.

As this went on, the crazy Shadow Fan was walking the streets holding a bottle of what was assumed beer as he noticed the people going crazy.

'Shesh what happened here, everyone watched Twilight? Justin Bieber had a concert? Oh no! I bet they're recreating the Harlem Shake without me!" He threw his bottle down and began walking towards the mayhem with a sense of anger.

'I leave for five days to hunt down my number 1 hero and everyone throws a party, I'll show them what for.' He saw a few people screeching and pointing up as he gave them all a confused look.

"The hell is wrong with you people?" He decided to finally take a look at what everyone was freaking out about and as he turned his head up time seemed to freeze for him. His eyes widened and his mouth was slowly agape as he fell to his knees.

"It's...It's..." The sky became blanketed in a shadow as the object turned itself to look at them. The Shadow fan sniffled as he wiped his arm across his running nose.

"It's so beautiful *sniff*"

_-Scene Break-_

Mephilles stood with his arms crossed behind his back as he watched the scene playing out before him behind the tough glass. _"Pitiful creatures, they are so foolish in tampering with the emotions of the most powerful of being. That is why I have no remorse for all of you."_

He began to laugh to himself before a figure came walking out of the shadows behind him and he quirked an eyebrow in their direction.

_"About time you woke up."_

"Begin setting up Prank X, I want this to be right above Earth's atmosphere for all to see their final moment." The figure chuckled.

_"What about the Shadow still on the planet, I do not think he is finished in your negotiation."_

"We need no use of him anymore, they are likely to destroy him during the cause. When he comes to report, I want you to send him back when the time comes and prepare the projector. I believe a message is in store for the people of Mobius, and the so called 'Freedom Fighters'."

If Mephilles had a mouth he would have been grinning on the spot. He bowed to his 'Master' and prepared to make his way back to the window as he waited for Shadow to return and send the message.

As he stared off, he heard another sound of footsteps meaning another member of their crew was arriving.

"When shall we be starting the Prank love?" A female voice asked as Mephilles's 'Master', chuckled and stroked a finger down the side of her face.

"Do not worry my little rose, we shall make sure that he pays for what he has done to you." He chuckled before it got quite and Mephilles rolled his eyes.

"Come, let us prepare for our...'presentation.'"

With that both people took their leave and Mephilles turned his attention back to the planet as he began to darkly chuckle to himself. _'Once that annoying Hedgehog and his friends are out of the way, I can soon take my place as all mighty-ruler of the universe!'_

_-Scene Break-_

Shadow smirked at them all as they continued to gawk at their impending doom that began to turn to reveal it's true form. **"If I must say, I find this a perfect ending. All of you coming to die by me."**

Everyone remained fixated on the familiar object floating no longer in space, but now on nearly the edge of space and Mobius. It was Space Colony Ark. Or what was the Ark, It looked like Shadow had 'redefined' the Ark to be to his liking...literally.

"I thought Shadow's head was blown up as it was, guess I've been wronged..." Knuckles shook his head as he looked at the Ark strangely.

Somehow Shadow had redesigned it to look exactly like his head, with the eclipse cannon being the centerpiece for his nose.

"Shadow...you've gone insane." Sonic looked over to him with almost an empty expression, Shadow merely crossed his arms over his chest and began laughing to no end.

**"Well let it be known that you and your friends are the reason this happened."**

Blaze growled and stepped up as her body and arms began to flare up with her pyrokinetic powers. "You will not get away with this, we will stop you no matter what." Everyone seemed to follow in tow with her as they activated their respective powers or weapons.

"End of the line Shadow." Knuckles punched his fist together as he glared ta him.

**"Oh but my dear friend Knuckles, I already have." **He raised up a small device with a small red button and grinned.

**"One click and you all with this world will go bye bye in an instant."** Everyone was struck with a realization of what he meant as they powered down or put down their fists.

**"Good, seems you all do know when to be obedient."**

"What do you want?" Sonic gritted through his teeth looking down at his shoes.

**"Whaaaat?" **Shadow smirked as he leaned towards Sonic.

"What do you want us to do, in order for you to stop this madness?" He clenched his fist as he slowly looked up at Shadow who began to walk away from them.

He stopped a good distance away and crossed his arms behind his back. **"Hmm...I'll be generous to you all, seeing as this is your last moments. If you can somehow convince me in some possible way, not to lay waste to everyone here, I'll stop everything I'm doing and apologize to everyone I've harmed."**

"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" Knuckles steeped up still cautious of Shadow's true motives.

**"I wouldn't have given you this valuable opportunity and you're still standing here so that means something. Just for that comment you only get half an hour to come up with something." **Shadow shrugged his shoulders as everyone smacked Knuckles upside the head for his mistake.

"What did I do?" Knuckles asked annoyed as they once again repeated their actions.

**"Good luck." **With that Shadow chaos controlled away and left them to their last few minutes.

"What are we going to do, how the heck are we supposed to convince, not only a man who hates us, but doesn't even know the meaning of 'kindness' if it was thrown right in his face?" Silver began ranting as he moved back and forth from his spot.

"What can we do? We don't have the Emeralds, our only people who could help benefit us are missing, and we have half an hour to figure out how to save the world!"

"Actually we only have twenty nine minutes to...

"Oh put a sock in it Tails!" Knuckles growled at Tails resulting in both of them beginning to stare daggers at each other.

"Maybe if you had done that earlier, we could have had more time to figure something out." Tails fired at him.

"Oh you think just because you're so smart that you know everything." Knuckles shot back at him.

"Well act least I'm smart, you can't even tell an apple from and orange!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!?" Knuckles pushed himself into Tails face.

"YEAH!" Tails pushed back at him. Cream soon got between them and pushed the both of them away and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? You two are supposed to be best friends, not fighting over who was wrong or right. We need to be working together in order to find out a way to stop Shadow from harming everyone, and in order to do that, we need you two to work together. Don't let Shadow tear you apart...not like this."

Cream's look softened on the both of them and they both ceased their actions as Cream smiled and stepped back from them.

"Cream's right...we shouldn't be fighting like this."

"We're friends, and even with the world falling apart around us, we remain friends." Knuckles extended his hand as Tails smiled and they both shook on it while Cream and the others smiled at them sorting things out.

"So now what do we do? We don't have that long until Shadow comes back and I don't think giving him a box of chocolates going to work." Silver went back to his frantic state as Blaze began trying to calm him down.

As everyone continued formulating plans and ideas, Sonic stood off to the side as he scratched his chin in thought. 'I've been saving this for a time when Shadow totally went rouge and he was to blind to actually understand, that may not be the case now but we've got to try.'

"Guys! I have an idea." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the only person who actually had a chance of stopping Shadow and his crazy scheme.

"Well...don't keep us in the dark." Knuckles urged for Sonic to continue.

"I've actually been saving this idea as a prank when Shadow is so out of it he truly won't understand what's happening. Though this is not the situation, there is a slight chance that it could work." Sonic began pacing back and forth as he made hand motions to indicate his idea.

"So what's the plan?" Silver asked but Sonic didn't seem to notice his words.

"In order to go through with his plan, the person to execute it has to have bravery, no sense of being humiliated, possibly ridiculed for the rest of their life, and femanish features."

Everyone looked among each other as they noticed Sonic seemed to be looking at one person in particular. Everyone also noticed and they turned to the lone figure who Sonic began nodding it.

"Oh no! No NO NO! I will not go through with your stupid and idiotic plan, not in a million, trillion years..

_-26 Minutes Later-_

Shadow appeared back onto the field with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. **"Times up, I really want to hear what you guys have to say to save your asses."**

He noticed the slight wind and saw that the field was deserted. **"If you're planning to ambush me then I see no point in doing that."**

_"Shadow?" A soft voice asked._

Shadow stopped what he was doing and looked behind him as his eyes widened and he gasped. **"It can't be...Maria?"**

Maria stood off with her back turned to Shadow as her golden mane flowed in the wind. **"MARIA!" **Shadow began to take off towards Maria as she slowly began turning towards Shadow's voice.

_"Shadow...is that really you?"_

Shadow drew ever closer to Maria and reached out his hand to grab her with a smile growing on his face. **"I should be the one asking you that..."**

The figure turned around and revealed it to be Silver who was dressed up to look like Maria. "Come give me a kiss Shadow!" Silver gave a wide smile not noticing that he had just made his wig fall off.

Shadow began laughing in happiness before he noticed what Silver had just done before he stopped and began to laugh evilly. **"Oh I'll give you a kiss 'Maria'!"**

Silver opened an eye to notice Shadow coming dangerously fast with a twisted look and shrieked. "Shadow WAIT! Yo-You're..coming to fast. Wait? Why are you charging that chaos spear...It's me! Maria...I love yoAHHH!"

*AUTHOR INTERRUPTION!*

* * *

_**Shadow! No! I said you are not allowed to type this out, skip this scene and go the next.**_

_No! This is to good to skip! Who doesn't wanna watch Silver getting his ass kicked, especially when I'm the one doing it?_

_**But this story is rated between K and T I will not allow you to put Rated R things in here! Give me the laptop Shadow...**_

_No!_

_**Give it here!**_

_Never! The public must read this! _Silver tried to pick himself up but Shadow stomped his foot into his back and grabbed his head before proceeding twisting his body to shove his head up...

_Hey! Give me that back, It was getting good!_

_**No Shadow that's enough! Shadow...quit taking off your rings. Quit charging that spear. Quit aiming it atOH MY GOD!**_

_**...**_

* * *

_*Back to our Story*_

Silver lied on the ground pitifully crying as Blaze tended to him and the others stood in front of the both of them.

**"Did you honestly think I would fall for a trick like that!? You bring me a very good reason to end you all."** Shadow dusted off his hands as he pulled out the remote.

Sonic remained clenching his fist as he watched Shadow move his finger towards the button. "No...

**"Goodbye Freedom Fighters." **Shadow laughed before pressing the button as a loud 'bing' resonated from the area.

"But you gave us enough time to carry through with switching the remotes." Sonic smirked.

Shadow's face fell and he began pressing the button over and over again. **"That's impossible!"**

"And so is this!" Knuckles ran up to the unsuspecting Shadow and delivered a brutal punch that sent the ebony flying and landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Shadow remained lying on the ground as Blaze walked over to them holding Silver who had slowly recovered on her shoulder. "Is...Is it over?" She looked towards Sonic who gave a nod and sighed.

"Yeah...I think it is." He pulled out the real remote and handed it to Knuckles who squished it in his palm.

"Hooray! We did it!" Tails pumped his fist in the air as everyone else began to celebrate amongst themselves. Even Sonic grew one of his usual smiles and joined the gang in their celebration.

BOOM!

They all stopped what they where doing and turned to notice that where Shadow was had just exploded. They looked among each other with confused expressions and began to walk towards the flames dancing across the ground.

"Blaze think you can give us a hand?" Sonic turned to Blaze who nodded and held her hand out to bring the flames to her palm and diminish them, leaving nothing but the smoke left. When it cleared everyone gasped in shock as they saw the image before them.

"That...That's not possible..." Sonic shook as he took a step towards the burnt figure and fell to his knees.

_**"Oh but you better believe it Sonic." **_

Everyone turned their heads and were greeted with the grinning man who had just fooled them all once again being portrayed on what looked like a big screen.

"Shadow!" Knuckles growled as he turned his head to glare at our ebony trickster.

_**"There's an old saying for something like this...fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, well, shame on me and judging by my little friend down there, I guess he suffered my luck." **_Shadow indicated to the robot version of him that had just been destroyed.

"So...who's truly been pulling the strings, you or the robot?" Sonic asked with his back still turned.

_**"Hmph, there were a few times where it was the dummy, other times it was me. I'm still a little confused on which of us did this prank or that prank."**_

"Well there's still no point to your plan. We've already crushed the remote and it's over." Tails shot at Shadow who quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

_**"On the contrary Tails, you've been fooled twice, for I hold the true remote with me at this very moment."**_

Everyone stepped back in shock as Sonic rose and turned his attention to look up at Shadow with an empty look. "But..how?" Cream gasped.

_**"Hah, did you actually think I would be dumb enough to send myself down to meet you all and show you the remote I'm going to destroy you with in you're faces. You must really be taking me for a Knuckles right now."**_

"...Hey!" Knuckles yelled as he understood what he meant.

"So...this is it then...you're going to kill all of you're friends, enemies, and the people you swore to protect no matter what...for amusement?" Sonic said with a empty tone no one had ever heard from him.

_**"In truth I never really liked a lot of you, always a nuisance you were, and I'm sure Maria will still forgive me for my actions. So yes this is the end...but I do have one more thing to show for you Sonic which may come as a shocker."**_

He snapped his fingers and a familiar figure walked over to him as she pressed herself to him, gave him a quick peck, and handed him the remote.

**"Hey guys!"**

"AMY!" Everyone present nearly had their brain shut down for overtime as they watched, the girl who loved to chase Sonic hold Shadow as if he were Sonic finally acknowledging her feelings."

"But why..."

Amy giggled and waved her hand in a dismissive tone. **"Well after Shadow tricked me into thinking he was Sonic, he kinda asked me out on another real date and said he would protect me as long as I stuck with him. We sorta hit it off from there, right Shady."**

_**"Of course Rose." **_Shadow directed a smuggish look towards Sonic as he pulled Amy closer and both engaged in a heated kiss.

Sonic gave a twitch as he watched the scene play out before falling to the ground supposedly in shock. Everyone else were rubbing their eyes or slapping and pinching themselves to wake up from this twisted dream.

Shadow and Amy slowly stopped and Shadow held her close with the switch in his other hand. _**"I bid you all ado and my final words...**_

He pressed the button and the Eclipse Cannon charged before exploding off a giant beam of blue and green. Everyone seemed to make their last prayers and gave there loved ones final atonement's. Sonic and his gang held onto the closest person to them and shut their eyes to await their destined fate.

The beam came act least a foot above the ground before suddenly exploding into a beautiful wave of spectral colors, that would put the northern lights, meteor showers, and shooting stars to shame.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes, thinking to see themselves standing at the golden gates but were very shocked to find themselves alive and witnessing the beautiful event. They were all shocked and then two words where resonated across the world. Two words that would live in their thoughts, live in their dreams, and haunt them even in their after-life.

_**"April Fools!"**_

* * *

_Yes! You saw that I saw that and it was awesome! I literally ended this story with a BANG! You may be wondering why N.E.W. isn't here to say his whole lecture but he's slowly recovering at the moment._

_**No I'm not! Let me out of this chair already!..**_

_Ignoring him! Like I said, this is how Shadow should be portrayed. Showing who all the wannabees out there are and proving...that if you come in my way to try and ruin me? Well you better have a doggy bag because I'm gonna make you throw that wish up over and over again._

_Now in the dying wishes of our author he may be saying some corny shit like, 'well guess this is the ending and I'm so sad to see this go' WRONG! Because I don't end my story until I say so. _

_Any great man should know you never end a story without the most important thing ever! EPILOUGE! So you in the final and last installment of Pranking Games!_

_**Untie ME SHADOW! I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM!**_

_FINE! Their! Now go._

_**...Never mind.**_

_**;D**_


	12. The Last Laugh (Called IT!)

_**We finally come to the TRUE ending of Pranking Games. I must say, I along with Shadow...**_

_Your welcome!_

_**Ignoring. Have really enjoyed writing this story, especially this ending. I couldn't help but give an evil laugh as I reread it. It was just so...Shadow you know the words.**_

_Let me just say that when you finish this story. You're going to scroll back up and reread this whole story to try and make sense of it. People have been mentioning it for the longest but most of the others ignored the fact of it._

_**Wow Shadow. For the first time, you said what I needed you to with no attitude, smug talk, or bad mouthing. I think someone's turning over a new leaf.**_

_Oh shit really! Damnnit, the universe is about to be unbalanced. I'll be back, I need to go and ruin someone's happiness before things get crazy._

_**And that leaf was just burned. Let's just go onto the story before this guy does something crazy. SHADOW PUT THAT KID DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE THE WEDGIE IS KILLING HIM!**_

* * *

_Epilogue: The Last Laugh_

It was everything he worked so hard to complete. All that he had come to accomplish led to this very moment, talk about payback. Hell he went beyond that, he showed them the meaning of hell, shame, and pity. Maybe he could save the events on some type of recorder and save it for the later generation, just so they can have something to learn from when they try to get in his way.

Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and chaos controlled him and Amy down to the soft plains where all of the Freedom Fighters remained frozen and gawking at what they thought was their death.

"It was a prank all along...how could I not see this." Tails gripped the sides of his head as he began to shake it back and forth in pity.

"Maybe because I'm smarter than you, probably should take that into consideration before you go trying to smart talk me." Shadow laughed.

"I let that crazy hedgehog get the better of me...again." Knuckles crumbled while punching himself repeatedly. "So stupid."

"When have I not gotten the better of you? Hell, when have you ever not been stupid enough to let me?"

"How can you be so cruel and Amy this is so unlike you." Cream cried as she felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"Cruel...eh I was going for heartless but I guess that'll do." Shadow shrugged.

"Sorry Cream, I really didn't want things to come to this." Amy gave an apologetic look.

"He made me feel so...weak." Silver shook as Blaze continued to hold onto him.

"I feel like this is the second or third time I've done it. I believe the score is Shadow 1, Silver Negative 3!"

Sonic slowly rose up and while his head was down turned to face Shadow who only gave a wide grin.

"Well well well Sonic. Looks like I've done what most call the inevitable or impossible, I've become the first ever person to truly break your will and spirit. Though like I said, this was you're fault to begin with, if you hadn't been dumb enough to try to prank me, none of this would have ever happened. You should have known that no one can ever pull something on me and expect to get away with it. How does it feel to know though you worked so hard to try and stop me, all you did was make an embarrassment of yourself. So what's left for you to actually say, I mean if you even have anything to say that is?"

Shadow looked down upon Sonic as everyone gave him a look from his attitude. Who knew Shadow could be so...twisted.

Sonic remained with his head down and Shadow smirked taking it as Sonic finally seeing his point across. He prepared to leave when a laugh stopped him. The laugh continued and Shadow slowly turned his head to glare at the person who dare laugh after what he had done to them.

Shadow didn't show it but was surprised when he saw Sonic holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you...

Sonic didn't say anything as he continued to laugh and everyone else stared at him like he was crazy until Tails began to do small chuckles before going into an all out laugh as well.

Shadow's mood soon turned angry as he turned towards Tails shooting a confused and piercing glare towards him. "What gives you the nerve...

Before he could finish everyone else were also laughing along with Sonic, even Amy was doing a few giggles as she tried to contain her laughing. Shadow's head began to go around as everyone began sending him into a confused state.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

As everyone continued laughing Sonic walked up to Shadow and slung an arm over his shoulder but quickly moved it back when he noticed Shadow's hated glare.

"It's just that, it's so funny to know that you of all people would go through all of this to get back at us. We really weren't expecting you to actually prank us like that, we thought you would have sulked or try to kill us, which you kinda did. But we didn't expect you to actually get extremely into the pranks." Sonic laughed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"So this was all a set up?" Shadow growled as he bared his teeth in Sonic's direction while everyone began to die down on their laughing.

"Yes and no. The initial idea was to prank you and try to get you to lighten up a little and get into the spirit of April. Butttt...you kinda went over board and we just had to go along with it."

Shadow began shaking as he faced down and began clenching then unfurling his fist.

"No hard feelings right Shadow buddy, but I guess we get the last laugh." He continued laughing.

Shadow began to darkly chuckle as his hand began glowing yellow. "You're right...I really do need to lighten up."

Sonic began to nervously chuckle as he backed away from Shadow. "You aren't trying to make another prank are you now Shads? April's over which means no more pranks."

"Oh I know, which means I don't need a reason to do this!" Without warning Shadow charged a chaos like blade and stabbed it into Sonic who's eyes widened as he coughed up drops of blood.

Everyone shrieked, screamed, or cried out before pushing Shadow back and using their respective powers to attack him. Knuckles beat at him continuously with Amy who pulled out her hammer and not even caring who she was attacking hitting at Shadow. Once they moved Blaze growled and began scorching Shadow to the highest temperature she could.

As Shadow hit the ground still laughing Tails stood over him with tears brimming the corners of his eyes while an angry glare was jabbed at the hedgehog below him.

Tails pulled out a ring and tossed it in the air above Shadow before walking away as it landed upon his prone form.

"No hard feeling, right." Shadow laughed before the ring made a beep and caused an array of explosions to where his body once lied.

Everyone crowded around Sonic's blood soaked form as his eyes were glazed over and he looked up. "Guess I...screwed up guys." His eyes widened one more moment before they slowly began to close.

Those who stood around remained silent as they began to cry, wail, or mourn their best friend. Tails moved closer to Sonic and fell to his knees with a shaking hand as tears flowed freely from his mournful face. He put his hands upon his cold chest and sobbed out loud from the loss of his best friend.

"SONIC!"

_**-Simulation Over-**_

Sonic shot up in a panic looking around noticing everything around him was bright. "A-Am I dead?"

"You could be." A deep and familiar voice laughed.

Sonic's vision began to fix and he found himself in what looked like a hospital room. "Where am I?" He began moving his eyes to examine the room and found that white curtains seemed to cover every wall of him. Sonic turned to where he heard the voice and jumped out of the bed clawing backwards on the floor feverishly and crashing into the curtains while throwing them in a disarray around him.

"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME KILLER!"

"Would you shut up and get back in the bed so I can get the helmet off." The voice asked annoyed than he already was.

"What helmet?" Sonic moved his hand to his head and felt metal. He looked up to see that wires connected to the top of the helmet as they went behind the curtains.

"You're trying to brainwash me into some type of puppet! Well it won't work!" He began pulling at the helmet but it wouldn't budge and he only made himself look like more of a fool.

His only other occupant made a deep sigh before pulling out a small gun and pointing it at Sonic. "You are doing to much movement. And what brain do you have to take control of?" He pressed he trigger and a dart shot right into Sonic's butt.

Sonic looked at it with wide eyes as he slowly began get drowsy. "Heyyyy, that was a douche move...Shadow." His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground sucking his thumb while Shadow rolled his eyes and went to pick Sonic up.

"Lay off the fat food Sonic, shesh you're getting heavy."

_-1 hour Later-_

Sonic's eyes shot open and he looked around to see he was back in the bed. The curtains were down and he was able to see he had some extra guest joining him.

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream. Eggman?" As he finished, everyone began to stir as they slowly made their way up one by one.

When Tails saw Sonic's condition, he gasped in surprise and lunged towards him. "SONIC!" Everyone else heard Tails and ran to his side as well giving him hugs, words of comfort, and signs of affection. While they all continued to celebrate Sonic's good health, they were unaware of the lone figure leaning against the wall watching them.

"AHEM!" He cleared his throat as everyone turned to him and immediately shot hated glares towards him.

"Shadow! You've got a lot of nerve to be here after what you did." Knuckles spat as he began to move towards him with clenched fist.

Shadow just looked at him with a bored look and shook his head. "Idiot."

Everyone else began to watch cautiously as Shadow made his way over to a chair and sat down a layed back sense of manor. He didn't even mind that everyone he was surrounded by were imagining of ways to give him bodily harm so as not to survive this time.

"You still haven't figured it out huh? I guess it's something to be expected from you all anyway, seeing as you let me capture you so easily."

"What are you talking about Shadow, you've got some explaining to do after that little stunt you pulled." Tails cried jabbing his finger in his direction.

Shadow merely smirked as he waved him off. "Even you didn't figure it out, and I expected more out of you Tails."

He walked over to a covered part of the wall and went to yank down the sheets that covered it. "Before I take this down, would anyone tell me what day it is?"

Everyone grew confused looks as Shadow still awaited for someone to tell what day it was. "April 31st, does it matter?"

"Actually it does, because today is not April 31st it is actually the beginning of April." Shadow leaned against the wall shrugging his shoulders with a smug look across his features.

"What are you talking about? Today is not the 1st, even you know that." Silver was annoyed and was not up for one of Shadow's mind games.

"What was the last thing you saw before you woke up?"

Everyone was getting angry now and they all responded to his next question. "YOU KILLED SONIC!" They yelled in unison.

Shadow began to chuckle as he walked over to the sheets and put a hand on it. "I'm afraid you've all been pranked."

He pulled off the sheets and everyone gasped as they saw multiple screens as they showed videos of everyone being pranked during Shadow's little endeavor.

"You video taped what happened." Sonic looked to him confused as Shadow's face grew a scowl and he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"It was all a trick. None of this really happened."

Everyone once again grew confused looks to Shadow. "What are you talking about?" Blaze scratched her tilted head in thought.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair. "Fine, but take a seat because this may take a while." Everyone took a seat close to Sonic just in case Shadow tried to pull something as he sat back in thought.

"Let's see...I guess it all started last week. I was doing one of my routine repairs on my bike when I saw you all passing by. Now usually when I see all of you walking by, I get away as quick as I can so as not to be included in whatever hair-brained activity you're planning. But you caught my attention when I found you conversing with Eggman."

"Wait..that was a long time ago, a week before the pr..." Knuckles stopped himself as his eyes widened and he slowly sat back down while everyone else began to think the same thing.

"Continuing. I began to follow you all and listened in on what you were discussing. At first I really didn't believe you would try to prank me, I took it as you all making some stupid suggestion or whatever."

"So how did you find out?" Amy piped up the thought that was on everyone's mind.

"I was coming to that. The next day, the commander laid me off of work, telling me to take a break for the whole week and I knew things were suspicious. You all avoided me as if I were a plague and I came to the conclusion that you actually were telling the truth. So I began to think of my next course of actions...

"I knew what you're prank was, but I didn't want to ruin it for you all, that would have made it so easy. So then I came up with the greatest idea yet. To prank you with no prank at all."

He waited for them to react, but they all remained silent and Shadow sighed in annoyance.

"Let me make this simple. I tranquilized all of you while you were sleeping and put you all into an induced trance so as to keep you from waking up. I then hooked all of you up into a simulation where I let you see what would have happened had you tried to prank me." Shadow finished with a raised eyebrow for them to react.

"So none of this was real?" Tails asked.

"Not one bit of it."

"All a trick to trick us into thinking we tricked you into thinking you tricked us back?" Knuckles rubbed his head.

"If you're trying to just say I tricked you then yes that's how I see it."

"So you didn't ask me out?" Amy said with a little disappointment in her tone.

"Yeah. I don't know what simulation Shadow was thinking on that one. Not being mean but, yeah, you're a bit clingy." Shadow put his hands up while looking away.

Everyone began to think things over as they came to a conclusion that he was right. He did seem to act very strange during the time they were in the simulated nightmare of a realm.

"So yes that was the prank all along. A prank which wasn't even real." Shadow laughed as he began to exit the room. "Maybe now you'll learn not to ever try to cross paths with me, unless you'll feel the snakes bite."

He was about to leave everyone to their thoughts when Knuckles stopped him. "Wait, what about Rouge, Eggman, and the Commander? They're still in the trance."

Shadow merely shrugged as he began walking off. "They must not have faced a traumatic experience yet, don't worry they'll be waking up pretty soon."

_-With Commander-_

The commander was still frozen and locked under his desk as Shadow had left him dressed up in a shadow suit.

"Get in their you!" He heard some men talking outside of his door as someone seemed to be complaining before they shoved him in and locked the door.

"HEY! Let me out! I'm gonna call the president on you guys!" He made a deep sigh and began to walk around the commander's office.

"Huh, wonder what the big captain keeps laying around in here."

Commander heard him rummaging around in some of his personal belongings before he saw two legs swing into his chair and begin spinning around. The person was soon identified as the crazy Shadow fan who wore a bored look across his face.

"What am I supposed to do to entertain myself?" He noticed the commander under the desk and a malicious grin began to grow on his face.

The commander found himself still frozen and began to sweat bullets at the predicament that he was in. The crazy Shadow fan just began to evilly chuckle as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dear Diary, JACKPOT!"

_-With Rouge and Eggman-_

Rouge found herself trapped inside of a vent with her only occupant being Eggman way above her as she was forced to listen to his nonsensical complaints.

"If he does not shut up, I swear I'm going to burst a vein!"

_"Oh my gosh, these infernal walls are to much, I don't think I'm gonna last any longer."_

"I can't last listening to you're voice any longer!" She yelled even though he still couldn't hear her.

_"I've been holding it all day and now it just wants to come out..."_

Rouge raised an eyebrow in thought. "What are you talking about." She muttered to herself.

_"Uh-oh, here it comes!"_

Rouge's eyes widened as she understood what was about to happen. "No no NO NO NO NO!"

Eggman unleashed a fart so loud it began bouncing off each wall as it came closer to Rouge's cell.

"NOOOOO!" Rouge yelled as she gripped her throat and began clawing at the walls surrounding her and punching as the vent to escape.

_"Oh MY GOD! I do stink...I think I'm gonna...BLEH!"_

_-In the Real World-_

Tails was walking to the room in order to see if the other three had awakened. He put his hand on the knob and walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you guys awake."

"YOU FAT BASTARDDDDDD!" Rouge yelled as she sat atop Eggman choking his lights out and smacking him back and forth while he writhed on the bed. The commander was in a corner rocking back in forth as he muttered to himself and silently cried all of his pain away.

Tails kept the smile he had as he slowly began to shuffle out of the room and slowly closed the door leaving the three of them to their own works.

* * *

_**And Pranking Games is finally finished!That's right kiddies, the greatest Prank of all was no prank AT ALL! It's foolproof. Shadow suggested this from the beginning and he knows he pranked the lot of you.  
**_

_I have to say that ending, it gets me every time._

_**I hope you all liked the chap and I really hope everyone liked the story. I know this isn't one of the best pieces of work, believe me when I read through this I couldn't help but wonder why I've been slacking in my writing department. But I'm extremely happy to know how many people followed and supported me throughout the story. **_

_Yeah, Yeah like I said, when you make a story involving me. You're bound to get a lot of viewers. Let this be a lesson to the lot of you out their, you want to be famous just headline your title or pen name with Shadow the Hedgehog, makes you a lot more famous._

_**Like I said, I'm thinking about making a story full of multi-shots based on the lot of the Sonic company and exploring into their personal lives. **_

_It will include a lot of crazy moments, you'll see lots of Sonic characters plus some extra, sleepovers and twisted tales. You can also suggest ideas for any adventures you want the characters to do and I'll probably allow a couple of OC's in later chaps._

_**Once again I thank not only my Shadow's Rants supporters who gave me the inspiration to write this but I also thank everyone else who has helped me throughout the story. I'll probably have a new story up and running soon.**_

_And you need to work on that forum of yours! The people need to hear my words!_

_**Whatever you say Control Freak. Well see you guys later and hope you all enjoy the rest of you're fics. **_

_**:P A story well done!**_

_But we didn't even cook it! TROLL MODE!_


End file.
